


All you've ever wished for

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Established Relationship, Feels, Gender Change, Love, M/M, Magic, Other, on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade take on a mission for SHIELD, going undercover to find a wanted thief. But is this mission really as simple as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gus, I'm so sorry for being m.i.a. for so long! Life can be dumb sometimes, especially when your apartment decides to be the set for Waterworld 2 XD   
> Anyways, all dried up again I took some time to prepare a few chapters for you.  
> This is going to be a little different than what I usually write, but I thought we could all give it a try ;) 
> 
> So then, let's jump right in; enjoy! <3

Side by side Spiderman and Deadpool went aboard one of the SHIELD helicarriers. Of course Wade noticed the hateful glances that were shot his way, but he only responded with a big grin, clearly visible under his mask, when Peter took his hand and led him onwards.   
Hah, there the stares went wider, disbelieving.   
Yep, Wade had snatched himself the sexiest ass in all of SHIELD.

“You look very smug. Behave, remember?” Peter whispered to him, just as they were entering an elevator. A panel blinked red, no doubt a warning that Spiderman was right now accompanying a bad guy. He just swiped his hand over the screen and called out a floor number.   
Wade frowned at that, remembering that he wasn’t allowed shit in here, not even riding the elevator alone. Peter was basically his nanny, even if they’d been _both_ called in.   
“Yeah, yeah, I remember. But Petey, you just didn’t see how jealous they were that I got you and they don’t. Hey, give me a kiss?” he said cheerfully, but Peter shook his head.  
“Don’t pout. After we get outta here, you can have one,” the young hero promised and took his hand again when the elevator opened on one of the higher floors. 

There was just one corridor, pretty long and lined with metal, but Wade was sure there had to be hidden doors and traps. Maybe he would get sliced in half by a huge saw the second Peter let go of his hand.   
**Then there’d be two of us, COOL!**  
 _There are already three of us._  
“Sshht, behave!” Wade hissed and rolled his eyes at the voices, those guys had no manners. Peter didn’t even react, they’d known each other for so long, he was accustomed to it. Besides, Spidey and the voices got along finde, the two adored him.   
**Sure. I mean, have you seen that ass?**

At the end or the hallway there was a single door with an ID panel on the side.   
Just before they reached it, Spiderman turned to his boyfriend and looked him over, then proceeded to smooth out the red and black costume. After a few seconds of them just looking at each other, Peter leaned up to give Wade a quick kiss, which felt a bit weird through two masks.   
“Okay, we’re going in there now. We don’t say anything until we’re asked for it,” he reminded Wade, who nodded silently.   
He reminded himself that it was even special for Peter to be signed up for this big of a mission, so the younger man was probably nervous, and had to take care of a crazy guy. Wade really, really wanted to be good. 

The voices were already talking to him again, confusing and distracting him, as always. But he tried to shut them up and clung to Peter’s hand like it was the rest of his sanity.   
**It probably is.**  
SHUT UP, Wade thought desperately. 

 

Peter squeezed his boyfriend’s hand reassuringly and hoped he would make a good impression. He’d changed so much since the first few missions they ran together, Peter secretly hoped Wade would make it into the SHIELD backup-database after this one.   
From there it would only be a little step towards joinging SHIELD, which meant a completely new option for Wade: no more killing, no more mercenary business, but still doing what he could best and getting decent payments.   
This mission had to work.

It was a pretty big deal for both of them, to be able to team up for a mission. But as much as they had gathered from the brief video calls, there was one guy that could potentially rise up to undermine whole governments, and SHIELD wanted him into custody before any of that could happen. And if custody wasn’t an option, it was all in; eliminate the target. That’s probably why they called Wade in.  
No one even knew a name or had ever seen SHIELD’s newest target up close, he just showed up and left again with whatever was around him. 

 

Now they were entering the main office of the helicarrier and faced Agent Maria Hill, who stood up from behind a huge multimedia table with a SHIELD logo hologram hovering over it.   
“Spiderman, Deadpool,” she greeted the two of them, looking stunningly beautiful as ever, but they knew from the look in her eyes that she wouldn’t allow the tiniest quip.  
“We will send you to a special, highly confidential OP to South America.”  
With that, she pulled a silver suitcase from under the table and shoved it over to them. Spiderman stepped forward and opened the briefcase slowly, revealing a neatly organized supply of gadgets.   
“You can take the full case with you, it has everything you’ll need. I expect you to radio in every day to give us the newest status of the operation. Take as much time as needed; you have full access to all SHIELD safehouses in the area. And I think it’s already clear that you won’t have an extraction plan.”  
The two of them looked into the case; there were stacks of fake documents, some keys for safehouses that looked like usb flashdrives, communicators, icers, repulsor weapons, traps, explosives, nightvision gadgets and so on and so on. 

 

That was probably the fanciest Op the Merc had ever had, he thought while absentmindedly scratching his head through the mask. He noticed Hill staring at him and quickly lowered his hand, even if that itch was driving him crazy.   
“Any questions?”  
Peter looked up and nodded. “Where exactly in South America was he last seen? Any footage?”  
Hill smiled – Wade thought she could’ve passed as a supermodel. “We have no idea. The only indication of his presence are recorded cases of missing objects and people. All information on that is on the tablet in the case. – We called you two in, because we need to track him down and – if neccessary – excecute him. The situation could escalate any minute, so I propose you leave now. There’s a jet waiting for you.”

 

A few minutes later Spiderman and Deadpool went aboard said jet and buckled up.   
There were a duffelbag and a backpack waiting for them, strapped to some spare seats - they had been told to pack some things for a longer stay, and had given their bags to an assistant after they arrived.   
“Well, that was fast,” Peter mumbled and pulled off his mask to get a headset on. Wade, who was on the co-pilot’s seat, did the same.   
“And I’m pretty sure I’ve never been on such a luxourious mission. Safehouses, Communicators, wow ...”  
Peter just hummed in agreement and started the engine, then radioed to control that they were ready for take of.   
“Seeing how fast they got us and our stuff in here, no’s not an option, huh?”, he asked, after he had the engine roaring.   
“I bet that dude we’re dealing with won’t take a no, either, baby.”

 

Once they were in the air and the machine worked on autopilot for their first destination – a SHIELD safehouse where they could stash their personal belongings and get a plan worked out – they opened the case again.   
First, they reviewed all footage on the tablet, from newspaper articles, to classified police documents, fotos, eyewitness reports, to CIA and FBI documents. 

“Wait a minute ...,” Peter began with furrowed brows, “So he steals _Trucks_? Three fully loaded trucks of chemicals?”  
“And a three houses, and a bank, and a farm; no worker ever to be seen again,” Wade said, while sipping on one of the very fancy and very yummy drinks that were stocked in a mini-fridge. It tasted like strawberries, this mission was going to be the BEST.  
“But ... how?!”   
Peter sounded completely out of his element, which he possibly was. It wasn’t really his thing to do a full scale mission like this, SHIELD usually had all the intel ready in bite-sized pieces. The experienced Merc felt like this was some kind of trial run from SHIELD. Not only to see if they could work with him, or if Spiderman and Deadpool together were a good team, but also to see if the young hero was capable of bigger things.   
He decided not to say anything, no need so sweat it, Spidey was a smart boy and he always had great plans. And after all, working with Deadpool was like working with three people, so that thief was totally outmatched. 

 

They sat hunched over the evidence for long minutes, each of them trying to come up with an explanation that would help them develop a strategy.   
“So, let’s get this straight,” Peter said and leaned back as he counted the points on his fingers. On the table, he had the tablet record his voice to write down some notes – sometimes all it took was to visualize the problem.  
“The trucks carried chemicals. The houses belonged to companies which were all involded in either major finances or secret societies. The bank was owned by a govenor, that is rumored to accept bribes. The farm was mass producing meat under ... not the best conditions.”  
Wade nodded after every point, then he sat up straighter. His eyes went unfocused for a few seconds, and Peter knew he was listening to his voices. But maybe that wasn’t the worst of things, they’d even helped him out of some hairy situations.

“What if ... the guy is a magician?” the older man finally asked, voice breathy with excitement.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, think about it, no one has ever seen the buildings or trucks OR PEOPLE in them ever again. He just made them dissappear. Like Houdini.”  
“And his motive is – what – to end mass animal farming and bribery and secret agreements in finances?”  
There was a brief silence between the two men until Peter sighed.   
“That’s exactly what it is, isn’t it?” he asked exasperated and stood up to check on the autopilot, but the system was running smoothly.   
”Well, wouldn’t be the weirdest I’ve ever heard. Lotsa people don’t like that shit. But what if he really is a magician?” Wade said and flipped through some of the data again.   
“A magician with a deeply rooted hate for everything bad in the world,” Peter concluded and rubbed his forehead, because he’s really never heard something like this before. Also, if the guy was intentionally doing good things, why would SHIELD agree on him being killed if need be?  
On the other hand, Wade also basically did good, killing people who were at the bottom of the barrel of humanity, who made their fame and fortune on the backs of suffering victims. And SHIELD wasn’t fond of him, either.   
Hopefully they could change that, the mission just had to turn out very good. 

“But how would we find someone like him?” Wade mumbled, deep in thought and with one hand on his chin. No doubt he was just now listening to his voices, so Peter just watched him with a gentle smile. Let people say what they want, but the Merc was indeed very smart. It just most of the times didn’t show because of the voices.   
After a few minutes of the Merc not reacting, he put his hand on Wade’s forearm to draw attention.   
“Maybe we just have to find something that’s really bad. Shouldn’t be too difficult in South America,” he mentioned and Wade nodded slowly.   
“Yeah, yeah. We got drugs, human trafficking, violence, bribery. This is candyland for that dude,” the older man chimed in and looked really excited now. “So we’ll mix in with the locals tonight, huh? Getting some Party on!”  
Peter shook his hand and held the Merc down in his seat, before he could jump all over the plane.   
“No, we won’t. We’ll land in the middle of the night, so I suggest we just lay low, prepare our base and think of a plan and places to investigate. The last incident was in Bogota, so maybe he’s still around. Was just yesterday, after all.”   
“We can investigate and plan and stuff while checking out a club or ten,” the Merc offered, but Peter shook his head again. After that, Wade let himself fall onto the seats next to him with a theatrical sigh.   
“This mission is NO fun!” he complained and pouted when Peter giggled at him. 

“But, Wade, that’s because you totally forgot the best part!” the younger man replied equally playful and the Merc’s head popped up from under the table. “We’re gonna be in South America. Which means ... lot’s of delicious, spicy food.”  
Peter laughed when Wade’s eyes went wide and he looked like he’d just seen God.


	2. Chapter 2

“Look at all that! LOOK AT IT! IT’S BEAUTIFUL!” Wade shouted and heaved two loaded bags full of Tacos and other delicious spicy food on the table in their small kitchenette. Thankfully Peter’d also thought of a few bottles of water and something for breakfast, all stuffed in an unsuspicious backpack that had been sitting in the safehouse they would spend the night in. 

Peter wasn’t so sure if they’d stay another day, because the city seemed pretty clear of any other unnatural cases, according to the newspapers and snippets of conversations he’d been able to pick up. At least nothing dissappeared.

So it was back to the start and sifting through every bit of information they could get. Even the SHIELD underground bases over here were forwarding them everything they could hack out of the government documents.   
Over dinner – four plates with piles of food on them – they tried again to map out a plan. After all, it was easier to get Wade thinking when his stomach was filled and his mouth was still busy chewing.   
“I’m thinking we should move to the next safehouse tomorrow and see if we can find some traces along the way. The news have been so quiet, I’m expecting another move from him, soon.”  
”Mh, sounds good,” Wade mumbled around some hot fried meat, then he gestured with his fork, splattering sauce on the table. “We should just get around a bit. Hear some stories from the locals.”  
“You mean, like a patrol? Or like partying?” Peter teased and Wade grinned broadly.  
“Why not both. I’d like to see you dance.”  
“You have seen me dance.”  
”No, not to club music. To some hot samba, see your sexy booty shake.”  
“I’m shakin’ when we get the guy.”  
“Oh, did I hear a deal? We’re getting the guy and then gonna spend some nice days over here, dancing every night?”  
Peter laughed, everytime finding himself entertained by Wade’s deals and jokes.   
“Okay, if we find him before SHIELD pulls us off the mission, we’ll stay a while, take a break,” he agreed and locked his pinky finger with Wade’s, promising. 

After dinner, Peter went back to work on some tech he’d brought, tweaking and fumbling with the cables until he could at least get some white noise to come out of the box.   
“What’s that, smart boy?” Wade asked, who casually lounged on the sofa, watching three different news channels on split screen and observing more live tickers on the tablet. Sometimes it was very helpful that Wade couldn’t concentrate on only one thing at a time.   
“I’m trying to tap into the local police frequencies, just like home. But I also attached a translator program to it on this phone,” Peter explained and pointed to an old smartphone he’d taken from SHIELD labs. It was like the chocolate factory, if you had high enough rated missions, so Peter just took some random tech supplies that could be useful for him to tinker with.   
“So smart,” the Merc praised and wiggled his fingers in Peter’s direction. “In fact, you’ve worked your smart brain enough, wanna come over and take a break?”  
Peter smiled, but shook his head and grabbed another tiny screwdriver and the tweezers to assemble some wires into the housing he’d taken from an old VCR player.  
“When I’m done here and it’s running, I’ll take a break.”  
Wade sighed fondly, but kept on focusing on the news, trying to sift out any information that came in about missing people or stolen things. Nothing turned up for the next two hours, until Peter was all done with his little thingy and finally closing the black box. Just like with the one Peter had at home, the little lights flicked from left to right, scanning through frequencies, but nothing came through the speakers.   
“Is it not working?” Wade asked, having observed the scene out of the corner of his eyes.  
“No, it’s alright. I wrote a program that scans the translation for specific words, like “missing”, “stolen”, “robbery” and so on,” he explained and Wade smiled when he saw how his lover grinned at his little invention.   
“Now, you need to get over here, so much smart can’t be good.”  
Peter laughed, but got up from the table and carefully lowered himself onto the sofa, where Wade was lying down by now, holding his arms open in invitation.   
“Yeah, that might not be enough,” the Merc concluded, once his boyfriend was perfectly snug in his arms, the light body draped over his. With a questioning glance and a furrowed brow, Peter looked up to him. “Imma need to get some smart outta you. You know, like sucking out venom from a snake bite.”  
The younger man laughed into the kiss that followed, then slung his lean, strong arms around Wade’s neck and softly stroked his scarred skin.   
Peter drew his legs closer, straddling Wade on the sofa and smiling into the kiss when a low grumbling sound vibrated through Wade’s chest. The Merc started moving under him slowly, getting them into a slow rythm that Peter couldn’t help but imagining they did without clothes in the way. 

Peter sighed and ground back onto Wade’s hips, feeling a familiar hardness poking his thigh.   
Just as slim fingers were reaching down, closing around the zipper and eager to free the straining erection under the fabric, the black box on the table let out a high beep.   
Then the phone chimed up, translating a police call. Through the strong static the two men could just about make out that a police patrol found industrial waste and crucial parts of the machine that had produced it missing.  
It was the tell-tale sign of their mark, something that may cause environmental damage missing. And on top of that he must have chosen to incapacitate the factory as well. 

“We gotta go!” Peter yelled and jumped off the sofa. Wade followed him grumpily to suit up and arm himself. Of course Peter was on the street long before him, mostly jumping and crawling over the houses, as they were all pretty close to one another.   
Wade stomped out of their safehouse, armed to the theeth and ready to get his game on, equipped with a messenger and a GPS to track down the souce of the signal.  
This place was so notoriously bad that people didn’t even look up from their ministrations when the Merc ran by in full gear, openly armed.   
Well, Wade wasn’t one to complain about that.   
He followed the signal and snaked his way through narrow streets and back alleys, ran past a whole settlement of “houses” made out of corrugated iron, just glued or nailed together. 

The Merc had lost sight of Peter, but he guessed the younger man would be on the down low somewhere, he was a master in hiding even in his red and blue outfit. Fitting in every nook and cranny upside down did have his upsides, Wade mused, while looking around for something suspicious, perched on one of the roofs around, leaned against a wall in the shadows.   
And what do you know, there was a guy that did absolutely not fit in the picture. His clothes matched the other people’s in color, but the material was more expensive, and he wore two layers, which no sane person would do in this temperatures. Even Wade was too warm in his costume.   
His shoes also didn’t match, they were sports shoes, the kind you’d wear for hiking, again too warm, but also purposely made old looking by dirt smeared on (fingerprints were always a dead giveaway).

“Well, who do we have here?” Wade whispered and sneaked off the roof and into the narrow streets. It was so easy to follow the guy stealthily that he even stopped for a few seconds to press the little button on the communicator that would alert Peter. 

That dumb fucker seemed pretty full of himself, the way he was literally sauntering around before dissappearing into one of the houses. The tip of Wade’s katana stopped the door from clicking shut, the magician guy already up the stairs and clearly not concerned at all about anyone following him.   
Wade briefly wondered how powerful he thought he was, but then again it could all be a case of too big ego. His means of fitting in were amateur at best, so maybe he was just bluffing.

 

The stairway up was deserted by the time Wade sneaked into the house. He heard one of the doors on the upper floors being opened and shut again and sprung into action. Within seconds he was up two floors and looked around.   
Another floor up, a doormat caught his trained eye. It had been kicked to the side, just a tiny bit, but enough to show on the dirty floor. So that was it then, his hideout. Wade pressed the button again, but had no intention of stalling. Even if he wasn’t that experienced in it, he would be able to catch the guy alive, if that meant the insanely huge payment that SHIELD offered him.   
Before he advanced any further, he activated a little hidden mic on his belt, of course SHIELD-Tech, that would record all conversations from now on. After all, they wanted information, so they would even get it if Wade had to shoot him. 

 

The lock was picked easily, not even the key was in the hole from the inside. Wade peeked into a narrow hallway and then silently moved forward to what was probably the kitchen. There were footsteps and sounds of plates moving, so he approached his mark, reminding himself to ask questions first this time.   
Instead of his Katanas he took a huge gun out of the holster on his thigh. A quick glance to the magazine; fully loaded; then he stomped into the kitchen, startling the other man. 

He really didn’t look spectacular or anything like a magician, he wasn’t even looking strong with his sunburnt arms and slightly receeding hairline.   
“W – what do you want?” the guy asked and held up his hands, but Wade just cornered him into the room – who knew what that guy could summon, if he really had those powers.   
“Your name and all information on your work of the last weeks in exchange for your life,” Wade demanded in a dark voice, making it clear that he was gonna shoot in a few seconds.   
“Wait, wait!”  
He looked like he was really thinking hard, which annoyed Wade. He hated those stalling techniques, if this was his own operation, he woulda shot the guy already.   
“Your name!” he bellowed and the man jumped a little.   
“Uh ... uh ...”

There was a brief silence, then the guy made a move towards the window and Wade shot into the floor just a centimetre from his big toe. The man frowned at Wade, who now aimed at his head.   
“If you don’t cooperate, I will not miss again. Since you don’t seem to wanna go with me, it’s either info or death.”  
The guy stared at him, a few drops of sweat running down his temples. He began fidgeting with his hands and moving his lips a tiny bit, but no sound came out.   
“Time’s up, talk or it’s over!” Wade growled, but the man just inched away from him. All right then, he’d tried all options, SHIELD would at least get his corpse in one piece if he didn’t use the katanas. 

“Any last words?”  
“Wait!”  
“Yeah, like I’ve never heard that one before,” Wade mumbled and loaded the barrell with a click.   
“No, I can give you something! Leave me alive and I’ll give you everything!”  
Wade’s eyes narrowed, but he refused to let the gun down. After all, how many people would promise anything for their life; the bribes just got bigger and weirder the more wealthy the people were.   
“Everything of what? Information?”

“I’ll give you everything you ever wished for, everything you secretly crave. But in the end you have to choose one to continue,” be babbled while moving his hands around and drawing signs into the air.  
“Wha...?”  
The next second there was a huge explosion of light and Wade fell to the ground cursing and screaming. He made sure to shoot his gun n every direction possible, but he it didn’t feel like he’d hit anything.   
The light around him went so bright that it actually hurt his brain and eventually he passed out, his last concious thoughts going to Peter and hoping he was still far enough away. 

***************

Wade didn’t even know how much time had passed or how exactly they got back home, but he also found himself not caring a bit. Because there was Peter, right in front of him, gloriously naked and with a sinful smile that just begged to be kissed of this perfect mouth.   
Wade hurried into the younger man’s arms, they kissed for what felt like an eternity, until he forgot wether this was a dream or not. 

His costume fell to the ground pretty soon and then he was lying on top of his lover, stroking every inch of smooth skin he could find, making him moan and thrash.   
Maybe Peter’s hips started to feel a little fuller as Wade held onto them and pulled them toward his own. And maybe the other man’s chest felt softer when they were pressed together. Also maybe Wade’s hands didn’t catch so much on the soft skin anymore, provided less friction   
He noticed all this in the back of his head, it just didn’t make it through that haze his mind was in.   
But he did wonder briefly if he’d been drugged.

***************

It’s probably all just been a weird dream, maybe induced by those huge Tacos they had, the Merc thought as he woke up the next day.   
The covers were nice and smooth against his skin, slightly cool, they reminded him of the ones Peter bought for him. Wade cuddled closer into the pillow and inhaled this smell of home, enjoyed the relaxed feeling in his body, thankfully no itching and burning today.   
That sure had been an elaborate dream his mind had come up with, a mission and SHIELD and all. He would tell Petey about how awesome they worked together.

Come to think of it, Wade cracked one eye open, expecting to see the young man sleeping peacefully beside him. But he actually saw nothing, not even the bed, which weirdly startled him so he jumped and sat up.   
Chest heaving and eyes finally adjusting, he noticed a tickling sensation on his head and forehead. Confused, he reached a hand up and almost had a heart attack when he gripped into soft blond strands of hair.   
Hair. _Actual hair_. On his head.   
A choked sound came out of his mouth, almost an unbelieving sob, as he looked upwards with wide eyes to examine a strand, but when he pulled at it he felt a stinging on his scalp. Wade covered his face with both hands now and realized he also had eyebrows and eyelashes again, and a faint stubble of a beard. But most importantly, there were no bumps, no scars, no cancer tissue.   
He was normal again, a human being again.   
There were tears burning in his eyes when he stared at his smooth hands and arms. With a swift, erratic movement, he pulled the covers away and stared at more flawless skin, abs showing under perfectly smooth skin, a very thin line of hair travelling from his navel into his boxers.

The Merc wondered if he was still dreaming, something that happened occasionaly, where he pictured himself how he was before the cancer. But then he heard something that snapped him out of his confusion and into action.

“WADE! WADE!!!” His lover screamed for him, clearly panicked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all my lovely readers <3  
> This chapter is a little (very) strange, but please don't hate me for it XD I swear the story's gonna have an epic ending, so stay tuned ;)

The Merc fell off the bed in his hurry and stumbled towards the bathroom, from where he heard Peter’s desperate voice. 

His unsteady steps slapped onto the tiled floor and Wade finally saw Peter, standing topless in front of a big mirror. Then he did a double take and realized that this person right there was not his Peter.   
In fact, it wasn’t even a guy. 

He saw a stunning brunette stand in their bathroom, topless with some nice curves showing here and there. Her wavy hair barely reached her shoulder blades, the colour of the shiny strands remindes Wade of molten chocolate.   
The girl turned around abruptly, probably having heard his footsteps, and a set of the most beautiful – and well-known – brown eyes locked right on his and Wade felt his heart stirr before his brain even registered.   
“Petey?!”  
He was greeted by a scream, but not a very friendly one, and the girl jumped back, looking at him as if he was still that ugly mess of scars and cancer bumps. Wade screamed, too, when several strings of webbing hit him right in the face and slung around his hands that had shot up to catch the strands.   
Several undignified seconds passed filled with screaming and jumping, until Wade could utter a few coherent words.   
“It’s me! It’s Wade!” he yelled, feeling the webs tug on his newly found hair. The “thwip” noises stopped and so did Peter’s screams.

“WADE?! What the hell happened?!” Peter asked in disbelief, voice high with fear but thankfully otherwise unchanged.  
“I feel like I should ask that, but ... uh ... that’s actually how ... I used to look. Before,” the older man admitted weakly while plucking spider webs off his head and Peter’s slim shoulders sank down. He still kind of looked like himself, Wade noticed, but there were more curves now and a set of nice breasts.   
His beautiful eyes were just as before, maybe the lashes framing them were longer and fuller, but now Wade saw how they went soft, tears beginning to well up. Peter took just a few steps in his direction, as if he feared it was all just a hallucination.   
Maybe it was?  
“It’s really you, Petey? I’m not making this up, am I?” Peter came closer and brushed just the fingertips of his right hand over Wade’s cheek, eyes gleaming.   
“No,” he – she? No, that sounded weird – answered and gestured toward his well curved body. “This is very real. But what the hell happened here? And where are we?”, he asked and it was only now that Wade began to take in their surroundings. 

He now saw that the wallcolour in the bedroom was slightly off. That the tag at the end of one of the sheets wasn’t the same as usual.   
This wasn’t their home after all, it was just a set up of some kind.

And then Wade remembered, which made his brain feel so weird that he got goosebumps on his forearms. He wasn’t used to remembering so much at once.   
“I found the magician guy.”  
Peter looked up at him, his shimmering eyes wide. He seemed to be uncomfortable now and pulled his t-shirt back on that he’d thrown onto the floor.  
“Did he ... what ... curse us?”  
Wade looked up at that, directly meeting Peter’s questioning gaze. So the mission also hadn’t been a dream, it was all real.   
He knew he had to tell Peter the truth, this had all gone horribly wrong. Well, he still was back to his old self, probably cured, which was more than good - but everything else was a weird twisted mess.   
“I ... we talked for a while and then I wanted to kill him. He wanted to get away ...,” the Merc began to explain, while Peter slowly inched his way towards him again. Wade noticed that he seemed unsteady on his feet, which probably wasn’t unusual considering he’d just changed his entire body.   
Wade also decided to still adress Peter as a man, because it felt very wrong not to.  
“He offered me something. I didn’t really understand, and I’m sure I still don’t.” Wade saw his boyfriend’s perfectly swung brows furrow a little. “He said that he’s gonna give me everything I’ve ever wanted, even all the things I don’t know that I wanted. But that I had to choose one.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I honestly don’t know. He shot something at me as soon as he was done talking, and the next thing I know is being back together with you.”

Peter stared at him, his mind obviously going a mile a minute trying to make sense of the Merc’s words. Then something dark showed in his eyes and they shadowed over.   
“Everything you wanted,” he said slowly, and his voice sounded pained. “So you’ve wanted for me to be a woman?!”  
Wade felt like he’d been punched really hard, the wind knocked right out of him, and he choked on his words.   
“Answer me,” Peter demanded, growling in a way Wade rarely ever heard. Peter was fourious now and poked Wade’s chest with a delicate, long finger.   
“Petey, I _swear_ to you, I have never ever been unhappy with you as a man,” he finally managed desperately. “I have absolutely no idea what is going on right now. I didn’t even choose anything!”

The younger man let his shoulders sink back down, some of the anger clearly fuming off, which made him look very tired.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t ...” he sighed, then drew a deep breath.   
“You ... are you okay? ... I ... this ...,” Wade stumbled, not sure how to even describe Peter’s situation.  
“No idea. I mean, nothing seems to be injured. And I can still shoot webs. So, yeah, I think I’m just ... a woman.”  
“Okay ... I mean, not okay, but ... okay ...”  
Peter looked up, tugging at the hem of his too long shirt – it could have been one of Wade’s – before slowly sliding his arms under Wade’s, hugging him softly, cautiously.   
“And you? Are you okay?” he wanted to now, gently moving his hands over Wade’s back. The Merc tangled one hand in Peter’s longer hair and suddenly needed him closer, so he pulled him in a tight embrace.   
“I don’t know. I’m confused. And ... scared,” he admitted and allthough it was weak to do so, he didn’t want to be anything but honest to Peter. The younger man nodded slowly, and stroked his back for a while, like he used to do when Wade was in pain from the cancer; one hand curled protectively around his neck, the other caressing over the Merc’s spine. 

After a while of just clinging to each other and breathing, they managed to let go and look at each other again.   
“Wow ...” Peter mumbled and actually smiled a little. Wade immediately wondered how a real, happy smile would look on those perfect lips. “I ... never thought I’d see you like this. It’s kinda weird,” he giggled and the older man laughed nervously.  
“Yeah, uh ... it’s ... different, huh?”  
Peter’s smile went softer again, loving. Wade felt weird seeing that it was the exact same look that Peter had given him all the time before he became pretty again. “It’s different. I’m glad that you’re not hurt.”  
The older man sighed, feeling the air punched out of him at that honest reply. Peter smiled gently and hugged him again, while Wade clinged to his changed lover.   
Of course Peter wouldn’t say if he was happier now or that Wade looked beautiful. He probably didn’t care the littlest bit going by that look that didn’t change. Peter was just focused on the fact that Wade was not in pain anymore.  
Oh God, how did he even deserve someone like Peter?   
Wade felt his throat tighten up and his heart surging in his chest with so many feelings that he could just not take it anymore.   
“Well, you’re different, too,” he constituted eventually, voice still hoarse, and patted Peter’s slightly rounder butt. The younger man giggled, which did sound a bit more feminine, and let go of Wade.   
“Your behaviour is still the same, then. Good to know,” he said and showed just the tip of his tongue as a joke, while Wade grinned wide, happy to leave the emotional situation behind.

“So ... uh ...,” Peter began and the two men – or the couple – looked at each other awkwardly, both still recognizable but yet so changed.   
“Wanna ... get some breakfast? Nobody should think on an empty stomach.”  
“Yeah, let’s get some food and then think about all that,” Peter mumbled and bit his tongue not to mention that he hoped to find a way back to their normal life.

 

“D’you wanna have some pancakes?” Wade asked and combed his fingers over his head again, just to make sure all the lush hair was still up there.   
“Uh ... I don’t know ... I don’t feel li-AAH!”  
Peter stumbled forward and gripped the counter of the kitchen with one hand, clutching his stomach with the other. He groaned and curled up on himself. Wade jumped forward as well, only to stand helpless beside Peter.   
“What is it? Are you hurt?” he asked and carefully put his hands on the other man’s – woman’s, now – shoulders.   
“My ... my stomach ... Oh god, it hurts ...,” he choked out and it sounded like he could barely take a breath. Wade didn’t hesitate long, he just lifted Peter up and carried him over to the sofa, where he put him back down gently. His beautiful face was so pale that Wade feared he might pass out any second, he didn’t even dare to leave him to get some water.   
“Can I do something? Talk to me, please,” Wade begged, and suddenly realized that their roles were reversed. Usually it was Peter who cared for him when his healing factor acted up again and made him heave under all the pain on his skin and the loud voices in his head.   
“I ... I don’t know ... oh ... I think, it’s getting ... a bit better ...,” he huffed out and started to take deep breaths.  
“Do you ... can I get you some water? Is it okay if I leave you?” Wade fussed around his lover, hovering his hands and not sure where to touch or if to touch at all.   
“Yeah ... it’s okay.”

So the older man went over to the kitchen and quickly filled a glass with tap water, before hurrying back to the sofa. Maybe he was a bit too careful, but he held Peter’s head with one hand and tipped the glass against his lips with the other, and refused to let him move at all for another few minutes.   
Finally, some color returned to the hero’s cheeks and Wade relaxed and sat on the floor next to Peter.   
“How’d you feel?”  
“Oh, much better,” Peter answered, but he sounded very tired. When he blinked, his eyes closed for a few seconds at a time, until he finally yawned.   
“Do you think it will come back? What was it anyways?” Wade wondered, instinctively tuning his voice down a bit, because Peter blinked at him sleepily.   
“I dunno ... it just hurt so bad ...,” he mumbled and rubbed his belly, then suddenly his eyes widened and he sat up a bit to stare at his middle.   
“What?!” Wade had jumped up as well and was now staring at his boyfriend, who once again went pale as a ghost.   
The delicate fingers were shaking when Peter gripped the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up. Wade stared in horror, not sure what to expect. There was no blood yet, but who knew what his lover had felt.   
And then they both saw it.   
There was a bump, tiny, but clearly showing over the waistband of Peter’s shorts. There was no sign of an injury, the skin was still creamy and smooth over the swollen part.. 

“Wade.” Peter’s voice sounded very serious, as if he just realized he had a terminal injury. “Please. Do NOT. Tell me this is what I think it is.”  
The Merc stared at his boyfriend’s belly, mouth hanging open in shock, then dropped back to his knees.  
“I ... I don’t know ... I don’t know ...”  
“Oh God, I can’t believe it! What is going on?!”   
Peter groaned, obviously overwhelmed by all the changes that were happening to him. But when he wanted to get up again, Wade held him down.   
“No, stay there for a bit longer. Who knows what ... uhm ... yeah, just stay, willya.”   
The Merc sat back down once Peter had reclined again, and thought that, if he’d let anything harm Peter because of this weird spell, the voices would –   
“THE VOICES!”

Peter flinched, reaching out and patting Wade’s hand slowly, like he usually did when Wade was way too loud in public.   
“Ouch, that was loud. What about them? They got any idea?” Peter asked calmly, used to his lover’s sudden outbursts, placing his hand on his belly and then pulling it away again after he realized it. Wade stared at him with wide eyes.   
“No, they’re gone! There’s ... nothing. Just ... silence ... oh god ...”  
Peter’s brows furrowed again when Wade held his head in disbelief, then he sat up and gently touched his boyfriend’s shoulder.   
“Hey, calm down, everything will be okay. C’mere, sit with me,” he demanded gently, by now he was very experienced with every state of mental problems the Merc could be in. Wade sighed deeply, pained, but sat down as told.   
“Good, very good. Now look at me and tell me what’s going on.” The older man did as he was told and his eyes were surprisingly awake, not so clouded like when he had mental issues. And also his voice sounded steady, even if still a bit shaken.  
“They are just gone. There’s nothing in my head anymore.”

The two men – they both felt weird acknowledging Peter as a woman – looked at each other.   
“So ... you’re healed? He healed you?” Peter said and felt a sting in his heart. He felt like screaming and throwing things on the wall for what his own body had become, for this bump on his belly that scared him to death. What if he had to stay like this for Wade to never be in pain again?  
He already knew the answer and his heart sank. He would do it. He’d do anything.

“Yeah, I ... I guess ... I’m healthy again.”  
Peter watched as Wade stared into nothing for a minute, then his shoulders and hands trembled and he let his head sink into his hands. Without hesitating the younger man sat up on his knees and held his boyfriend close while he sobbed quietly. 

 

It took them some time to calm down, but then Peter’s loudly growling stomach reminded them of breakfast again. Sometimes the most mundane things could help because they were the easiest distraction.

“I don’t even know what time it is. I feel tired,” Peter mumbled, forcing himself to not rub his stomach, although the skin there tickled weirdly.   
“You sit down a bit more, I’ll go get something to eat,” Wade decided, rubbing his face where traces of his tears still lingered. Peter knew his lover hated it to be seen like that, so he didn’t press, just leaned back on the sofa, feeling sleep tugging on him even though he just got up. 

“You know, we are still we, or not? I mean, like, inside,” Wade said from the kitchen, where he was just taking a dozen eggs out of the fridge, together with some more ingredients for omelettes.   
Peter took one glance at the eggs and felt nausea taking over all his senses. He turned away, breathing deeply and finally taking some sips of water to calm his body down again.   
“No eggs, please,” he managed, staring into his glass so that he didn’t have to even see them. Wade’s rummaging through the kitchen stopped.   
“Oh, okay. How about toast?”  
“Yes, toast sounds wonderful.”  
The thought of warm, fragrant bread and butter, maybe some cheese, had Peter’s stomach growling again suddenly, no sign of throwing up anymore. This was ridiculous, Peter thought, his body playing those tricks on him.   
Then again, this wasn’t even his body anymore. 

Deciding to stop all the thoughts about his changes – and their possible consequences – Peter rubbed both hands over his head and face, ignoring how soft locks of hair slipped through his fingers, and clapped them together softly. 

“Let’s try and see if we can get some more hints at what’s going on here,” Peter said suddenly, and shoved himself off the sofa to look around their living room. Everything was basically the way it was back home, but here and there he found some colors that weren’t quite matching, or a plant that wasn’t the same.

In a cabinet next to the TV, Peter usually kept all their documents; the buying contracts for all their stuff and the flat, some of Wade’s fake documents and so on. So now he wandered over and opened the door, finding two black binders.   
“What are those? Are they like home?” Wade asked over his shoulder, unpacking slices of toast.   
Peter sat on the floor and pulled out some of the documents.   
“No, I use a blue one for me and a red one for you. And a checkered one for everything that’s money or the apartment,” he explained and Wade hummed, quietly complimenting his lover’s ability to be so organized. 

Peter skimmed over the headlines of the first few pages and found them to be marriage papers and account information for three shared accounts and a bit of stock documents. Wade strolled over to him, while the bread sat in the toaster.   
“What am I even working here? I mean, without the healing factor and all ...,” Wade mused and scratched his head, looking up surprised again, when his hand touched soft stands of hair.   
“I have no idea but ...” Peter looked around, finally spotting a dark brown handbag with gold details on the hangers next to the door, where also a deep blue jacket for him and a coat for Wade were hung. “Get me the purse, there, maybe there’s some more info in it.”  
Wade jumped out of the kitchen and got him what he requested, even going to the bathroom when Peter sent him there.   
”I got them,” the Merc simply said and held out a velvet box, containing two wedding rings, one with a diamond set in. A strange, contemplating look showed in Wade’s eyes, when he took Peter’s ring and held it out.   
Without even thinking about it, Peter held out his hand and watched as Wade put on the ring. Peter in turn took out the other ring and slid it on Wade’s hand.   
“Feels strange, huh?” he asked, smiling up at the older man, when they sat down on the floor again.   
“Yeah. Like everything today.”   
To Peter’s surprise, Wade grinned and leaned over to kiss him. At least their kisses still felt the same, which was reassuring somehow. 

Still, there was this tug in the back of Üeter’s mind, like a memory that wanted to break through that wasn’t really his. Something felt like it was trying to intrude, but he quickly brushed it off, thinking it would just be him getting paranoid for not being in his own body.   
Little did he know, Wade just felt the very same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter :D   
> I'm so glad you guys like it so far! Currently working on another, very very long story with out two favorite heroes ;) It's probably gonna be up when we finished this one, so stay tuned! <3

Wade was just restocking the toaster, arranging the already finished, crispy slices in a basket that thankfully sat in the same spot as home. Actually, now that he thought about it – and surprisingly also now that he _could think_ so much about everything – he was feeling quite allright regarding this as home, too. Well, he wasn’t the one for whom everything became more uncomfortable, after all.   
With a guilty look over his shoulder, he quickly pushed the switch and went back to Peter. 

He was still on the floor, accessing the contents of his purse.   
They found two wallets, one for each of them, and a pink cellphone. 

“Wow, is that mine? Ugh,” the younger man murmured and tried not to look at his stomach too often, but it wasn’t easy. He felt like it was somehow getting bigger, which was a pretty ridiculous thought. Since he was still a smart guy and knew enough female biology to know that there was something wrong with him even if he saw himself as a normal woman. But he tried to shove that thought away for now. There was only so much a mind could handle.   
“I got a business card?”   
Peter looked over to his lover and read the few lines next to his (very handsome) photo.   
“So you’re working in security. That’s fitting.”  
“Yeah, I like it.”  
Wade grinned again and Peter felt sorry seeing him like this, because this world wasn’t theirs. Peter found himself wishing it was, no matter what was about his own body. Seeing Wade like this, pretty how he always wanted to be, smiling at his normal job. Wade really did have all he wished for now, and maybe that was just the twisted logic behind Peter’s drastic change.   
After all, you had to give something to receive. And Peter gave his body for Wade to receive his.   
The younger man decided not to say anything about those thoughts, and distracted himself with reaching for his own wallet. 

Only to find the reality of it all practically slap him in the face. His Date of birth was right, but that wasn’t him on the photo of the driver’s license. It wasn’t his signature ... and that wasn’t even his name.   
“Penelope Wilson?” Wade read over his shoulder, and Peter nodded, it sounded vaguely familiar to hear this name. “So can I call you Penny?”  
Again, it felt like a familiar carress to hear Wade call him this, again a faint memory trying to come to his conscious, but Peter shook his head sternly.   
“No.”  
“Oh, okay.”

Their search went on from there through the rest of the apartment, where they found another cellphone for Wade, with lots of contacts from work, and what was obviously Peter’s calendar, with doctor’s appointments and dates for ultrasounds penciled in.   
Peter closed the book fast, absolutely not ready to face this situation, that also began getting uncomfortable under the waistband of his boxer shorts. 

 

“So, you up for some breakfast now? I think you should at least try ...,” Wade said, sounding concerned and scratching the back of his head again. Peter looked up and thought how weird it must feel for his lover to look like this again. Maybe equally as weird for him to be a woman.   
“Yeah, uh ... yeah, breakfast is good, I’m kinda hungry. But I think I’ll get some clothes first,” the younger man replied and watched as Wade nodded and went to the kitchen island to begin slicing up some vegetables, smiling contently. 

Oh God, Peter thought, Wade looked so happy.   
he could barely breathe, feeling his heart thump heavily, because he knew this wasn’t their world, or shouldn’t be it, at least. But ... but Wade was healthy and happy again.  
He cursed under his breath and quickly made his way to the bedroom to find something fitting to wear.

The bedroom was just like theirs, but one dresser stood on the other side of the bathroom door.   
In one of the drawers there were bras and panties with so much lace and silk that Peter automatically closed it, feeling like an intruder. Then he pulled it open and looked again, heart pounding.   
Again, the drawer went shut without Peter taking anything out.   
In the second drawer, he found tops and t-shirts, lots of them pink or baby pink at least, with ribbons and very feminine print designs. This one he closed again, feeling his shoulders shake.   
The third drawer held jeans in all varieties, sports shorts and thankfully sweatpants with a very wide hem at the top. Peter pulled on of them out, relieved to see something that looked vaguely like his own clothing. The neatly folded item fell open in his hands and he saw that along the left leg there were pink flowers visible in a thin print.   
The pants fell to the floor and so did Peter, his knees buckling under everything, it was suddenly all too much. Blood was rushing in his ears, his heart was pounding almost painfully and it felt like he couldn’t breathe, not even call for Wade to help him.

“Peter?! Peter!”   
The young hero heard a voice far away, someone was holding his shoulders, but it felt like he was cocooned in bubble wrap, every touch dulled.

 

Wade had heard a gasp from the bedroom which had drawn him away from the kitchen, worriedly walking over to where the noise came from.   
The older man found his boyfriend/wife on the floor, kneeling and shaking all over, panting for air. Wade immediately knew what was going on, because he himself had experienced that long enough – his lover just had a panic attack. 

“Petey, it’s okay, it’s all good, I’m here,” Wade said in what he hoped was a strong voice, but he had never seen Peter like that. Carefully Wade slipped his arms around Peter, holding him without crushing him.   
“Everything’s alright. I’m here, I’m here with you.”  
Wade tried desperately to remember how Peter always did it that his panic attacks and hallucinations stopped bothering him after a few minutes. 

“Okay, Petey, just ... just breathe ... in – and out – in – and out ...”  
Somehow Wade’s voice came through to Peter and he slowly began following the instructions, breathing with Wade until he calmed down. He hugged Wade back and the two of them just held each other for a few quiet minutes.   
“Is it better?” Wade asked awkwardly, smiling a little when Peter nodded.   
“Yeah, I guess ... sorry ...”  
“Nah, no problem. Come on, let’s get you some clothes and then you can rest on the sofa,” Wade said quietly, helping Peter up from the floor, holding him while they went to the dresser again.   
The Merc thought that maybe all the foreign things had caused Peter to panic, so he was the one choosing some loose pants, underwear and a shirt, everything with at least less girlish designs. 

Peter slowly put all the clothes on, and Wade tried to give him as much privacy as possible – he still had to hand his lover the clothes and steady him every now and again – but Wade just couldn’t keep himself from staring at Peter’s belly.   
Wade wondered if he could still hallucinate, because he thought Peter’s belly was showing more over the waistband of the pants.   
Then again, it had been years since Wade had seen a woman naked, so maybe this was something normal and he’d just never paid attention.   
“There are some slippers next to the bed, if your feet are cold or something,” Wade commented, but Peter just shook his head slowly, still not ready to talk again. “Alright, let’s go to the living room. 

Soon Peter was on the couch again, legs curled toward his body, wrapped in a fluffy blanket. Whenever Wade looked over to he sofa, he felt this weird tingling in his head that had nothing to do with his former condition – it was more like a memory was trying to come to him, but couldn’t. And it didn’t exactly feel like it was one of _his_ memories at all. He didn’t know how to even phrase this and decided that he also shouldn’t bother Peter with this right now.   
“I’ll get you some tea with the toast. Any other wishes? I also got you your healthy stuff,” Wade offered, trying to sound light-hearted. He watched Peter sigh heavily, roll his head onto the backrest of the sofa and look at him with those incredibly gorgeous doe-eyes that he still had.  
“Can you ... make some bacon on the side? Really crispy?”  
“Anythin’ you want, sweetie.”  
At least Wade had managed to answer right away, but he was confused, since Peter’d sounded like he was about to throw up when Wade suggested eggs.  
“Oh and a pop tart, but just one.”  
”Comin’ up!”

A bit later they sat down on the sofa and Wade had served breakfast on the coffee table. There were two small bowls, one with fruit and one with vegetables cut up; a plate with buttered toast and a variety of cheese, and of course Peter’s bacon and pop tart.  
The younger man dug in right away, while Wade could only watch in awe.

“So ...,” Peter began slowly and Wade was startled at first because he really sounded like a woman this time. Did his voice change? “We should find out what happened. And how we get ... back home.”  
“Uh huh,” Wade mumbled, quickly stuffing his mouth with a big bite of toast.   
“What are your guesses on it? I mean, you’ve been to alternate realities or something before, right?”  
“Uh, yeah, uhm ...”  
Wade decided to first take another big bite of toast, secretly hating himself for wondering if leaving this universe or whatever it was would mean loosing the pretty skin and hair.   
“Well, I’m not sure what to think right now ...,” he said carefully, which was actually the truth. “It might be the usual alternate universe thing, but then we can’t just leave on out own, we would need some machine or magic or something. But it kinda doesn’t feel like it, so maybe we’re ... back home tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, that could be,” Peter sighed, looked onto the table where another serving of bacon waited. He seemed to ponder for a while, then he pulled the whole bacon plate towards himself, taking a little less than half of it and putting it on Wade’s plate, then began munching on the rest. 

They finished their meal mostly in silence than, which Wade was on one hand glad about, on the other hand it upset him extremely. It’s never been that quiet in his mind that Wade felt his heart speed up. 

“Let’s just ... chill out for a day, huh?” Wade asked calmly when they cleaned up the table together. Peter’d said all the food had helped his condition a lot and he actually felt better now.   
“Yeah, maybe that’s better,” the younger man agreed, scratching his belly just over the hem of his pants. 

“After all, we got here overnight, so maybe we’ll just leave overnight again. Maybe it’s just some temporary magical thing,” he then reasoned and Wade nodded, not sure to trust his voice. 

Wade hoped that at least the magic worked on him would be permanently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very quick update, because of changing plans and such :D I hope you guys are having a nice weekend, take some time for yourself and load up your inner batteries for the next week ;)  
> Starting with another chapter XD
> 
> Enjoy <3

The two men – the couple, actually, Wade could still not get his head around it – had spent their evening relaxing and trying to get through their day with their changed bodies.  
Wade had been more than ecstatic to put shampoo in his hair and rub the bubbles in until scalp tingled. He’d also enjoyed using normal shower gel that smelled so so delicious, other than the medical stuff he usually had, which was to calm and moisturize his skin. 

Peter on the other hand had insisted to shower alone, locked the bathroom door and stayed in there so long Wade had thought of breaking the door. But eventually Peter had resurfaced, huddled in his pajamas – the least girlish he could find, white ones with a japanese-style flower pattern – and his bathrobe. Wade pretended to not see the reddened eyes or the swollen lids, just hugged Peter carefully as soon as he had crawled into bed. 

The night had been equally uneventful for both of them, which was rare. They were both way too tired for nightmares or even thrashing. So they fell asleep and woke up holding each other tight.

 

An alarm clock woke them up again in the morning, which Wade found to be on his side of the bed. Grumbling, he turned away from Peter and slammed on top of the annoying gadget to make it shut up.  
“Tomorrow it’s gonna go on your side again,” Wade mumbled indistinctly and kissed the top of Peter’s head. Slim arms snaked around Wade’s torso again and the ex-merc smiled contently, relishing in Peter’s warmth and the weight of another body next to his so intimately. Also his boobs were pressing against Wade’s chest, which was unusual, but not at all a bad thing. 

“Wade?” the younger man asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with one hand.  
“Hm?”  
“Are we home, yet?”

The blond went silent, feeling his heart sink when hearing Peter’s almost desperate tone.  
“No, sweetie. I’m sorry,” he answered eventually, wishing he’d investigated yesterday, because it made Peter so sad.  
“No, _I’m_ sorry.”  
“What? Why?”  
Peter opened his eyes now, placing both hands on Wade’s chest and resting his chin on it. Wade thought how incredibly pretty he was and felt yet another memory tug on him.  
“I’m sorry,” Peter repeated quietly and looked down onto Wade’s collarbone for a moment. “I sound like such a dick wanting to get home when ... when you have all this ... I really am happy for you, I am. But ...”

But Peter felt like he just couldn’t do this, because this was not and has never been his body, other than Wade’s, who was just changed back to healthy. This wasn’t him, this was his mind stuffed into a _pregnant woman_.  
Just thinking those words made Peter’s heart speed up again in panic.  
“Well, I guess I’m just overwhelmed,” he mumbled then, deciding to hide from Wade how he really felt.  
“No, no, sweetie, you don’t have to be sorry for anything. You’re doing so well. I promise I’ll find out how we get back home,” Wade said quickly, hugging Peter close while hoping this would include a way to keep his hair and face. 

“We’ll find a way ... also, I need to find a way to the bathroom, quick,” Peter suddenly said and all but jumped out of bed. Wade cocked his head to the side when he saw how Peter’s top stuck to his back.

Light steps of a woman echoed through the room when Peter hurried into the bath, then came back out a minute later.  
“Ah, god, it’s so warm in here,” the younger man sighed and stripped out of his pajama top quickly, replacing it with a tank top. 

Suddenly, Wade found himself staring at the tight fabric, admiring the soft swell of breasts, the slim waist and the messy bed hair framing Peter’s beautiful face. 

“Wade ...”  
“Huh?”, the ex-merc uttered, quickly lifting his eyes off Peter’s mouthwatering form, the compliment he would have usually made stuck in his throat. He knew that Peter was still not adjusted to this body in any way – and how should he, really, all of this was kind of insane – but that didn’t mean Wade didn’t find him attractive anymore, quite the contrary. He would probably never stop hitting on Peter, no matter what he looked like. 

“What did you mean yesterday, when you said this world wasn’t like the other alternate universes?”

It took the blond man a few seconds to gather his thoughts and push all his arousal to the farthest corner of his mind.  
“Y’know, I looked out the window yesterday and it really doesn’t look like our neighborhood.”

“So ... where are we, then?”, Peter asked and leaned against the doorframe. Wade couldn’t quite take his eyes of the bump that showed just over his pants.  
“Uh ... we could go out and see what’s going on around ...,” he proposed and then cocked his head to the side. “Do you want me to call you a she now? Or a he? I am really confused.”  
Peter smiled gently, but then looked down at himself. He put both hands on his boobs – and damn if this didn’t look illegally sexy – and squeezed them briefly.  
”Well, just for not drawing any attention to us, let’s say she. But I don’t wanna have another name.”  
“I’ll just keep calling you my sweetie, then. C’mon, sweetie, let’s explore the city.”  
Peter smiled a little at that, and went over to the dressers in search for fitting clothes. 

“I think my clothes keep changing, too. I mean, when I looked at them yesterday, they all were two sizes smaller,” she explained while pulling a baby pink shirt over her ever growing belly.  
Wade was very tempted to rub it, but kept himself from doing so. He knew Peter didn’t really like to have this belly in the first place, so he didn’t want to anger her.  
“Well, you did gain about two sizes since yesterday ...”  
Oh God, that look. That look Peter shot at him.  
If it’d been a bullet, he’d be dead.  
“AND DO YOU wear it well, sweetie. Wow, I mean ... look at you, all curvy and beautiful, so gorgeous,” he quickly backtracked, so that Peter just rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah. I can look in the mirror. Also, tie my sneakers, please. I feel weird bending down.”  
Without hesitating, Wade got down on one knee and helped Peter into her shoes, then tying them, not too tight, since she’d mentioned her feet felt swollen. 

Peter watched his boyfriend – well, watched what he could see of him, his head was blocked out by the bump of his stomach – and briefly wondered if this was maybe how Wade had proposed to him in this weird universe. He felt a sting in his heart that he couldn’t remember how they married, or were they’d gone for their honeymoon. But then he realized, this wasn’t even their world, they were just here because of some weird magic. So the young man ended up with very confused feelings, that were eventually drowned out by him being hungry again.  
Peter refused to ride the elevator down because even the thought of being in a moving booth made his head swim. Although walking down the stairs wasn’t good either, until Peter held onto the railing with one hand and onto Wade with the other.  
“I could carry you. Can’t be that much heavier-OUCH!”

A brief silence followed when Wade rubbed the spot over his ribs where Peter hit him. 

Slowly but surely they made their way down the stairs and had almost reached the door when someone stopped them, calling over from the mailboxes.  
“Mrs. Wilson, oh it’s lovely to see you!”  
Peter froze, unsure how to even react, but was quickly met by an old lady holding a handfull of letters and a magazine.  
“Oh, uh, hi,” Peter mumbled and realized he’d never seen this woman before. In one hand she held her mail, but in the other a key that clearly belonged to their apartment building.  
“Well, don’t you look glowing! Oh, how’s the little one doing?” she asked, apparently in her best chatting mood today.  
“Very good, I guess ...” Peter mumbled, confused as to what was even expected from him. Thankfully Wade cut in, sliding his arm around Peter’s waist and patting his side.  
“She’s a little tired, actually we were just on out way to a little walk so she could get some fresh air.”  
Peter just nodded dumbly, still thrown out of his element by pretending to be pregnant. The old lady just smiled sweetly, reaching out and stroking a hand over Peter’s arm.  
“You hang in there, sweetie, it’s all worth it,” she assured and then went to her ground level apartment. 

 

They left and Peter had to sit down again just in front of the house, head in her hands and breathing deeply.  
“It’s going to be okay, we don’t even know if you’re ... y’know ... pregnant ‘n all,” Wade murmured, rubbing circles between Peter’s shoulder blades while watching over him.  
“Yeah ... no ... Wade, I know it. I know it. This is so wrong, oh god ... I can’t ...”  
“Hey, sweetie, breathe, it’s going to be fine.”  
“Yeah ... yeah ...”  
Peter huffed along a little while, then he asked Wade to help him up.  
“Oh, my back kinda hurts ... okay, uh, we can go a bit I guess ...”  
“That’s the spirit. Maybe the walking helps your back, if not we’re just gonna chill in a café or somethin’.”

 

Peter held his tongue and started walking, hoping he wouldn’t get bitter about the fact that he felt so bad and out of place even in his own body and Wade was peachy. He knew he shouldn’t be mad at his lover for being healthy and happy, because Wade deserved it, he really did. 

“I didn't even think people would know us here,” Peter said incredulously, finally having given up on keeping from scratching his belly. It itched so bad he couldn't think anymore. He regretted that he didn’t look at his side of the bathroom cabinet too closely – everything was too pink and girly-looking again – because maybe there’d have been some kind of lotion.  
“Seems like it. So … there have been this versions of us in this universe all along. We just kinda switched into their bodies.”  
“Are you sure it's really an alternate universe then?” Peter wanted to know as he took Wade's hand. Even those little touches were different now that Wade's skin was so smooth, but his warmth and the strength of his hand was still the same, which grounded Peter at least a little bit.  
“Pretty sure. If it was just some magical scheme there wouldn't be a reason for all those extra people, right?”  
“Yeah, makes sense.”

 

“So all we need to do is find a way out of this universe. But how? I mean, do we need a machine?” Peter wondered, shifting around in her jacket all the way to the next traffic light.  
“I don't know 'bout that, either. I'd say we need to get out the way we got in: through magic,” Wade answered, watching Peter out of the corner of his eye.

They stopped at the crossing and waited for the traffic light to turn green, when Peter pulled a face and turned toward Wade, hiding from the eyes of other pedestrians and the people in cars passing by. 

“Wade, could you... hug me?”  
“What? Uh, sure …,” the older man agreed and stepped closer to Peter, sliding his arms around her.  
“No, further up, around the shoulders,” Peter demanded, looking more and more uncomfortable by the second. Hurrying to provide whatever help she needed, Wade hugged her shoulders gently, but although his wife leaned on him, Peter's arms stayed between them.  
The hero shoved both arms into his opened jacked like she was crossing his arms, reaching inside. 

“Uhm, Petey … what are you doing?” Wade eventually asked, instinctively scanning the streets in front of them for dangers.  
“Sshh, keep hugging. My boobs are itching so bad …,” she whined, voice barely more than a whisper as she scratched away under the cover of her jacket.

“Oh, is that an itch doctor Wade can cure?” the blond man asked cheekily, grinning down at his lover.  
“Don't think so,” Peter sighed as she pulled his hands free again. She huddled up in her jacket, still looking unwell. Wade's smile faded and he realized that he had expected and now missed one of Peter's witty responses. Instead she just cast down her eyes, adjusting her collar.

As he found himself doing so often, Wade admired Peter. It must be so weird to be in this unfamiliar body, all the while Wade was enjoying his normal old self again.  
The ex-merc smiled, forever grateful to have this wonderful person by his side.  
“You're doing great, you know,” Wade said lovingly, taking Peter's hand again, squeezing it gently.

The traffic light finally switched to green and when they crossed the street, Wade could see Peter smile faintly. At least there was this glow showing in her eyes again, even though it was still accompanied by tired lines around them.

“Thanks, honey – How's it for you? Being … like that again?” she wanted to know, looking up . Wade laughed softly and kissed the top of Peter's head, then continued walking.  
“Weird.,” he finally answered.  
“How so?”  
“It's … like one of my dreams. I know how it was – before, you know – but that's so long ago and … like, I always wished for it, but actually _having_ it is weird,” the older man tried to explain, remembering all the nights when he would wake up from those dreams, just to be painfully reminded again that it wasn’t real.

“Hm ...” Peter just uttered at his side, looking into the distance.

“Like, feeling the wind in my actual hair, or on my skin without it stinging on the sores or itching on the scars – oh and sleeping with cotton sheets! My god, they're the fucking fluffiest, it's like sleeping on a cloud!” Wade laughed, secretly wishing he could stay naked in bed all day just because everything felt so great against his flawless skin. No, not just naked and in bed all day, but naked and in bed all day _with Peter_. Yeah, he could live with that pretty good. 

“I'm a little hungry, let's find someplace to eat, alright?” Peter asked suddenly, just when Wade wanted to tell her how good showers felt to him now, even the ones with really hot water.  
“Oh, of course, sweetie.”

So they went to look for the Deli they sometimes got lunch from, but in it's place was a shoe store now. After some more searching around, they decided to just have some burgers at a fast food place, where they could talk a bit more.  
And where Peter could sit down, because even if they just walked a few blocks, she claimed that her feet hurt like they'd been out all day. 

Peter wolfed down two huge burgers with extra fries and then had some cake for desert while Wade sipped on a coffee after his burger, watching in amusement about how much Peter could eat.  
“But Wade ...” Peter mumbled during his second slice of pie, a small drop of chocolate on her lower lip. “If we need magic to get home again, then we should find a magician. We can hardly go back to South America, so I suggest we find this universe's version of The Avengers.”  
“Yeah, we could do that. But not today, sweetie, you should rest a bit,” Wade said, considering how uncomfortable she'd looked while they were walking. He leaned forward and caught the chocolate on Peter's lip with his thumb.

 

“Hm … well I would object, but I feel like my feet are actually swollen, so … yeah,” Peter had to agree. He couldn't even think of using his webs to swing back home, because pulling and shooting the webbing was even more of a task than just walking.

***************************************************************************

After arriving back home, Peter was absolutely exhausted and insisted she had to take a nap before even eating. Within minutes of Wade helping her onto the bed, she was fast asleep, one hand curled around the underside of her belly.  
Wade watched his boyfriend, who was his wife in this strange world, while hearing the magician’s words echo in his head. Here, he had everything he’d ever wished for presented before him, but he was expected to choose one thing.  
And looking at Peter, now not even looking like himself anymore, with a different name and so changed that she’d panicked already, Wade knew why he would have to choose eventually. He just couldn’t do that to Peter.  
He couldn’t expect his lover to take on all this, to change so completely, just for Wade to have everything. 

So after making sure Peter was comfortable and pulling a blanket over her feet – no matter what she said, her feet were ice cold – Wade went to her desk and pulled out a notebook that was probably his, since it was bound in leather and didn’t look very feminine. 

It still felt weird for the Ex-Merc to form so many coherent thoughts a day, even sitting down and contemplating a situation, taking. But now he would have to do this, for Peter, but also for himself.  
He thought back to everything that happened, then chronologically recapped it, scribbling down the first few words in his list:

 _Beauty_ , which for him meant hair and no scars and being himself again.  
 _No Cancer_ , so no more bumps, no more pain, not even an itch anymore.  
 _Marriage_ , he thought longingly back to the moment where he showed Peter the rings.  
 _~~Baby~~ Family_ , Wade had a hard time even writing down the second one ...

Wade stared at his list, suddenly feeling overwhelmed that he actually had all this in his life now. And there was even more, he realized, picking up the pen again.

 _Respectable Job_ , he then wrote down, since it was also something he'd always worked toward but not yet achieved.

So there it was, everything he had now, most of it he didn’t even know he’d wanted. At least he couldn’t remember ever having thought about kids. Sure, there was the one or other thought about marrying Peter, but one day, some day, later on maybe. 

“Now what do people usually do with notes?” Wade asked, only to remember that the voices weren't there to answer him. Secretly, he missed these two weirdos in his head a bit, because with them he never really felt alone, which was good most of times.  
Then again, he was able to think fully on his own now, he just had to get used to actually doing so. The notes were there now and they didn't go anywhere, Wade decided, so he placed the notebook back in the little stack on Peter's desk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super quick, super late update XD  
> I'm just drowning in work and preparations for new projects, but I hope that the latter will give us (as in you guys and me :D) some good reading times together soon ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Another uneventful evening passed for the couple, where Peter spent most of it watching TV and sipping on some tea – she claimed her stomach felt funny – and Wade did some household chores. He was glad there was at least a bit normality in the little things in life, like folding their laundry like Peter taught him to just after they’d moved in.

They went to bed together, curling up in each other's arms like the night before. Everything seemed utterly calm – until they woke up. 

 

Peter blinked slowly, rubbing his round stomach when he felt something stirring inside. He kept his eyes closed, taking a few quiet moments for himself while Wade was still sleeping beside him.   
So while he had this downtime, Peter tried to at least come to terms with his new body. It all felt so strange to him, he was even embarrassed to look in the mirror or change clothes. This couldn't continue and he knew it.  
He also saw how Wade enjoyed himself here and really wanted to hang in there and just get some more days of happiness out of it for his lover. And they would probably need some more time finding out a way home, anyways. 

So Peter used the silence around him to calm down and try to feel his body a bit more consciously, hoping this would help him regain some control. 

He felt the blanket that was draped over his front, clinging to his chest and accentuating the newfound curves there. It also fell over the bump on his stomach that got bigger and bigger every day. Peter shoved his hands under the blanket slowly and began mapping out his new body, feeling every dip and rise, every soft patch of skin peeking out between the hems of his clothes.

Telling himself that he would have to just have to accept what he was in this world – which was hopefully only temporary – Peter took deep breaths, felt the strength in every muscle that was still his, felt his wrists tingle because the webglands were all full. Felt his heart beat from which he knew it was just like before.   
He didn’t know where this thought come from, but all of a sudden Peter was sure everything would be alright.

And maybe, he mused silently, he was just overreacting a little. After all, it was just about two days that had passed.   
Or at least he’d assumed that until now, because when Peter looked at the alarm clock once again just to check for the time, he also noticed the date. 

Jolting upright as much as his round stomach would permit, Peter grabbed a hold of Wade’s shoulder and shook.   
“Wade, wake up!”  
The older man shot out of bed, sitting straight up and staring onto the wall with big eyes. It took him a second to get his bearings but then he turned to Peter.   
“What?”  
“We've been here for over a week!” Peter yelled, shoving himself up a little more, ultimately being forced to cross his legs to even manage to sit. His belly was just getting too big to feel comfortable.   
“What, no, it's been, like, two days,” Wade mumbled, tiredly rubbing his eyes, then tracing the outline of his brows with his fingertips, because it was probably still so new to him.   
“No, look!” Peter insisted, taking the digital alarm clock from his nightstand and pushing it into Wade's hands.

“What the actual fuck …,” the Merc muttered, staring at the little screen.   
“What’s going on, Wade?” Peter asked, embarrassed the very second he heard his own panicky voice.   
“Don’t ... sweetie, don’t get worked up, please. Uh ... we ... I ...,” Wade stammered, obviously trying to gather his thoughts. 

Peter sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, reminding himself that it is now normal that there are strands of long hair running through his fingertips.   
“Okay ... okay ... I’m not angry or anything. In fact, I’m hungry,” he sighed, shoving the blanket aside and sliding out of bed slowly. His head swam a little the moment his feet hit the ground, but then he caught himself again and went to the kitchen slowly, rubbing his round stomach.   
It still felt extremely weird and rightfully unnatural for him to even have this, but it also felt wrong to think he’d just gotten fat. If this was his body now, then he would also have to accept that there was another life inside of him.   
That didn’t mean he would have to acknowledge it fully, yet, so the hand that had just been stroking over his stomach sunk on his way to the kitchen.   
And maybe also that he was a she now ... it did feel like giving himself up a little more, but Peter just sighed and thought he should get it together. 

For now, Peter decided then, he would just let his mind be in some kind of in-between, accepting as much as he could handle at any given moment. 

 

Peter hadn’t even bothered dressing, her stomach was too insisting, growling loudly. So she just stood there in pajamas when Wade came into the living area, ruffing his hair. It was obvious just how much he liked having it back.   
And it did look very good, he was very handsome – still Peter felt a sting in her heart because she missed the old Wade, the one she was used to seeing.

Peter had always guessed that losing all of his hair – including lashes and eyebrows – to the cancer was the thing that most bothered Wade. Sure, his skin was a huge thing as well, but the way he always had a hand on or in his hair was what convinced Peter. 

Maybe ... maybe there was a way to let him keep it, Peter mused hopefully.

“What’s for breakfast, sweetie?” Wade asked, grinning broadly and the words rung in Peter’s head, she’s heard them before.  
“Uhm, I kinda want some of everything. So ...”  
“Should I make you pancakes?” Wade proposed happily and Peter nodded, smirking at the thought of Wade’s amazing pancakes.   
“Yes. I’ll make some bacon as well. Oh, and scrambled eggs.”  
“I thought eggs were a no-no?”  
“No, today they’re fine. But I don’t want syrup to the pancakes. Ugh, syrup.”

 

Wade just raised an eyebrow at that, then went to mix the batter and fry up a whole stack of pancakes for them, smiling wryly at Peter’s growling stomach, because no way he was going to be fast enough to stiffle that sound. 

 

Peter wolfed down and incredible amount of food and then a big cup of hot chocolate. When she went into the kitchen again to make herself some tea, Wade decided he would just give up any and all comments about the younger one’s eating patterns.   
After all the ... well ... the ...   
She needed to eat for two now, didn’t she?  
Wade cursed at himself mentally because even though his brain was all fine now, he wasn’t able to even think of Peter’s situation.

The kettle started to whoosh in the kitchen, when the water was brought to a quick boil.   
“You want a cup?” Peter asked, her hand on a second cup already.   
“No, thanks, sweetie. I’m all good over here.”

Wade watched Peter walk around the kitchen, feeling so strange when he saw his ... wife. Like that. With the shiny locks around her slim shoulders, the curvy body in loose sleeping clothes, the ... this really scary but kinda very enticing round belly.   
It was strange but he wished to ... kiss it. And some kind of tingle went through the back of his skull, like a faint memory that he had done exactly that before.

“Petey ...,” he began, realizing now that this had happened several times now. “I think I might not be fully cured, after all.”  
Peter’s head whipped around, chocolate brown locks swaying over her shoulders.   
”What? Why, what’s wrong?”  
Wade smiled gently at Peter’s worried questions.   
”Nothing big, just ... I think I’m still hallucinating a little. Really, nothing I’m too worried about given what was before, but ... just thought I’d share.”  
Peter went silent for a while, preparing her tea and putting everything away again before returning to the table with a thoughtfull expression.   
“I think ... I got some of those ... hallucinations, too.”  
Now it was Wade who looked up in surprise, schock even, because ... well, it was one thing for Peter to be changed, another for her to be sick.   
Her slim shoulders rose and sank again in a small shrug.  
“There are other memories sometimes. Like when you read my name the other day. Some memories that didn’t felt like mine came up,” Peter admitted quietly, swirling the tea in her cup around a little, watching the sugar dissolve.  
“Yeah, I’ve had the same ...”  
“Really?”, Peter piked up, surprised to hear it.   
“Yeah. I thought it was kind of a leftover from my crazy time, y’know.”  
“And I thought it was only me because I had switched bodies and you were just back to yourself.”  
“So, we’re ... what ... both hallucinating memories?” Wade asked, sniffing discreetly to catch some of the sweet scent of Peter’s tea. Maybe he should’ve taken a cup of his own, Wade thought. But then again, he’s nver been one for tea, more the coffee or energy drink kinda guy ... but maybe ... maybe his new self was?  
Huh, interesting thought.   
“Wade, are you listening?” Peter asked softly, just like she used to before, when the voices would distract him.  
“Uh, yeah. I’m listening,” Wade answered quickly, 

“I said we should focus on getting back home. Something about this time skip makes me very anxious,” Peter replied, looking so gorgeous when she looked down again, some soft locks falling around her shoulders.   
“Something must've caused this,” Wade mused. As much as he liked being in this world – and he secretly did a lot – this vanishing wasn’t for him at all.   
“Let me check,” Peter said and got up, probably following a brief idea and flipping open her calendar.

She looked at the date that should've been yesterday, which was now about a week in the past. Then, day by day, she studied each page and Wade saw that most of them had something written on it.   
“It’s ... uh ... doctor’s appointments ... some meetings or such for you. ... ‘meeting with midwife 10:15’ ...” Peter read slowly and Wade saw how pale she went. He wanted to say something to lighten her mood, but his mind came up with nothing.   
Well, so much for being smart now. 

Sighing, Peter wandered back to the kitchen island and sat opposite Wade again.  
“I think … we might have skipped what the real us of this universe had to do this week. Where we would have blown our cover or something.”  
“So this magic thing just lets us … stop by and have a peek into this universe?” Wade asked with a furrowed brow, thinking that maybe they both needed to take some notes. 

“Maybe. But it kind of scares me what happens with us, since we weren’t home either. And what is if we can’t leave anymore? When all of those versions of us are here at the same time?”  
“I guess we either, like, die, or we just merge together or something,” Wade thought out loud and then mentally kicked himself when he saw Peter’s frightened expression.   
”Or ... y’know ... we’ll just find a way back home before all of this.”

“Yeah, hopefully ...,” Peter mumbled, swirling her tea around again and then taking a sip of it. Her eyer were so dark with concern, Wade wanted nothing more than to kiss all her thoughts away, have her happy and smiling again, preferrably in their bed.   
“So ... let’s just try and find our way through this. There’s gotta be some system behind it.”  
The grim look in Peter’s eyes vanished and she looked like back home, when she would fiddle with her webshooters or another little gadget for them. Yes, she was in full genuis-mode now and Wade loved to see that.   
He wondered if she had glasses here ... then again, those would only distract him, probably. Definitely.   
“Wade, listen!”  
“Yes!” he shouted, a little bit embarrassed (just a tiny bit, though) and surprised by the fact that he could still zone out like that. So his limited attention span wasn’t really due to his mutation, after all.   
“Come on, think with me, here. The facts are: we are in a universe that is similar, but not identical to ours. There are people here who know us. It’s not a set-up, but an actual place.”  
“Correct,” Wade nodded seriously.   
“And we were sent here by that magician guy. He worked some kind of spell, then ...”  
“Then I blacked out,” Wae prompted, frowning when he thought about his mark, that was probably thousands of miles away now.  
“And we woke up here.”  
Wade watched as Peter’s eyes shimmered, her mind running on top speed trying to connect the dots. 

“What if ... everytime we sleep, there’s the possibility of us missing time?” she finally asked, a finger tapping on the rim of her cup. A habit that Wade had noticed she’d do everytime she was onto something.

“And what ... what if we’ve been here even longer than we think?”  
Wade picked up on Peter’s train of thought right away, which was great. He loved talking to his smart lover, even more so now that he wasn’t always distracted by the voices.   
“You mean that this wasn’t the first time skip we’ve had? Just the first we’ve noticed?”  
”Exactly.”  
“Hm.”

The couple sat in pondering silence for a few moments, then Peter put her hands on the table with a soft clap.   
“We have to find a way out of here. It’s too big of a risk to take on, if we wait any longer. We have to do something,” she said resolutely and Wade nodded.   
He felt selfish again for thinking of his pretty hair and skin. God, what he wouldn’t give to keep at least some of that. With even more guilt and pain in his heart Wade realized what he had to give.   
What he already gave by coming into this world.   
He sat opposite from it right now.   
“So, any new ideas?” she asked leaning back and resting the teacup on the swell of her stomach. Wade had to smirk at that, amused at how practicall the bump could be.   
“I ... I went through it again yesterday ...,” Wade began and felt relieved to see Peter’s eyes light up with expectation, with gratitude.   
“Uh ... and I think ... well ... I don’t know, actually ... the guy said I had to choose, but I don’t even know _how_.”  
“What if ... first ... we try and get some communication going? With the magician, I mean? He has to have some kind of access to this world, and we could hijack that access and work on from there.”  
“But that could take a long time. And do you even know what forms of communication he uses? – Not that I doubt that you could hack your way into it.”

 

“You’re right ... in theory it sounded good, but it’s not practical. We should concentrate on what guarantees to get us out of here. So: the ominous decision.”  
“Yeah.”  
Peter sensed that the older man didn’t want to talk about that any further, but ... but they had to. At least Peter felt like that. It wasn’t nice, but this wasn’t their world.   
“So, to get an overview of what you should choose, we need to work out the choices.”

 

“I think I need to work this out alone,” Wade heard himself say evenly and now would be a time that the voices yelled at him.   
“But I want to help you. We’re both in this together.”  
“No. – I mean, I ... I want to ... have to ... figure it out. He wants _me_ to choose.”   
“I can at least try-“  
“No,” Wade said more sternly now, his brow furrowing in frustration. Both from being so rude to Peter and from wishing he could just avoid the topic of going back.   
“It concerns me, too!” Peter now protested, scowling at him now and thrusting her cup back onto the table.   
“Peter, I really ... I’ll ... deal with it ... alone,” Wade mumbled, getting angrier by the second when he thought about leaving all of this behind again. _AGAIN_  
“What the –“  
He didn’t let her finish the sentence, too annoyed with the situation and himself for more talking. Wade jumped up from the table and went into the bedroom and from there to the bathroom to take a shower. Even angrier with himself now that he ruined that nice morning for them. 

 

With her mouth open in shock, Peter was left in the kitchen, unable to do anything more than look at the teacup. Shee scowled at the red liquid inside the fine china.   
It wasn’t often that her and Wade fought, but if they did, it usually was a quick burst of yelling at each other, and then they could talk calmly again.   
This time, though ... it was different, Peter had noticed the gleam in Wade’s eyes. There was despair, frustration ... and so much anger.   
She knew why Wade was behaving like this, could absolutely understand, but that didn’t mean they could stay forever. They had their own life back home, their family.  
She missed their life, missed just swinging through the air high above the city – not that she couldn’t now, but she didn’t dare with the swollen stomach – just missed all the little things that she’d taken for granted.   
Well, maybe that was what Wade had felt like after the Weapon X Programme ... everything he knew and found comfort in was gone and he was so changed. 

The thoughts depressed Peter and she quickly stood up to busy herself with putting the dishes away. She figured she should give Wade some time to think alone – of course it was hard for him to let it all go again. 

 

Just when the last two plate clattered into the rack in the dishwasher, a weird sensation fluttered through Peter’s stomach, making her gasp in shock.  
Her left hand flailed around, slapping onto the kitchen counter, holding onto it in a death-grip. There was a movement in his stomach.   
Something completely new, different.   
Another life. 

A wave of nausea gripped Peter, she gasped again when she suddenly felt unable to breathe. The walls shifted around her and she soon found himself kneeling on the floor, wheezing and staring at the hardwood panels underneath her.   
Panic crawled through her veins and there was cold sweat breaking out in her neck.   
Oh God, this was all so wrong.  
It was just the same like on their first day, when the weight of it all had crushed her, leaving her on the bedroom floor in a crying heap. Only this time, Wade wasn’t there to hold her. 

After a few minutes, Peter’s senses had calmed down far enough to allow her to assess her situation. And how ridiculous it really was.   
She’d fought hundreds of villains in the streets of New York, and now she was going to crumble from a little trip to an alternate universe?

She felt tears burning in her eyes and choked back a sob, wiping her face quickly with both hands. No, no more crying.   
Crying wouldn’t help them get home and if she didn’t like her new body, then she would damn well do something useful about it and figure out how they could get out of this universe. 

Getting up slowly, Peter sighed again when she thought that maybe it wouldn’t be such a huge problem to find a way, but a bigger one to get Wade to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very weird chapter, I admit it XD  
> Nonetheless, enjoy <3

Brooding over that dumb notebook (that he’d snatched from the desk before he’d fled from the kitchen), Wade sat hunched over on the edge of the bed.  
The words seemed to mock him, just sitting there on that stupid paper like they were something better.

The voices would love for him to just burn the whole book and throw it out of the window or flush it down the toilet. Man, he missed those two weirdos a little. 

He stared at everything that had changed for him, wondering how in the world he would ever be able to choose one of them.  
It was impossible!  
He couldn’t just say one thing or another was more important for him, he wanted to keep it all. Yes, stupid selfish Wade Wilson wanted to have everything for once in his dumb life. 

Well, of course his skin and hair were a huge issue, but everything else was so good, too. He’d spend literal years now trying to work towards at least the good job, but nothing long-lasting had come out of it, mainly because people behaved like assholes around him.  
Which in turn resulted from him being so damaged inside and out.  
There was just no easy way – in fact, maybe not even a hard way with him working a lot – that would get him to gain anything good in his life. 

And now ... here he was, having it all, just like that.  
What was this even about with him having to choose?  
He’s had it hard enough, for fuck’s sake, he should be able to keep everything. 

Maybe it was super selfish for him to think he was now somehow entitled to keep what has been thrown at him, but still ... Wade couldn’t help but wonder if he could find a way.  
If he could convince Peter to stay ... then again there was the problem with those hallucinations that they both had.  
He’d thought before about them just merging together with the versions of themselves in here. That would mean that Wade could stay.  
Well, technically that would mean that he wouldn’t be himself entirely anymore, but since when has he been that anyways? Truth was, he’d probably stopped being himself when they started wheeling him into the operation room of the weapons X programme for the first time. 

 

Sighing over the dark, angry course his thoughts had taken, Wade closed the notebook and pushed it aside, rubbing his head and winding his fingers into his hair. He tugged on the strands lightly, almost fainting with joy about the stinging that resulted in his scalp, telling him that this was in fact real.  
Well, right now it was.  
Of course deep down inside he was painfully aware that this was all just a magic trick, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t happy about it. 

 

After a few more minutes of contemplating his situation, and finding that it would get him nowhere right now, Wade got up again. Everything was silent in the living room area and for a moment he dreaded facing Peter. 

That was until he saw her, and all he felt was guilt.  
She was sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a soft blanket, a book on her knees.  
Wade’s shoulders slumped. He’d yelled at her ... he was just the most awful being, even though he was pretty now.  
Seemed like some things couldn’t even be cured by magic, not even being a dickish boyfriend. – Husband.  
“Uh ... how ... how are you feeling?” he asked weakly, feeling even guiltier himself now that he saw her exhale silently.  
“Not that good. I ... just need some downtime. Please.”  
“Sure, of course. Tell me ... when you need anything. A Tea? Some Crackers? Maybe another pillow?” Wade tried, and he really wanted to make up for his earlier behaviour, and was at least rewarded by a tiny tiny smile.  
“No, I’m alright. I just need some rest.”  
“Okay.”

Still feeling like an idiot, Wade went over to the kitchen and began unloading the dishwasher, hoping he’d make a good impression on Peter. But with that little bit of household chores, his guilt didn’t subside a bit, so eventually Wade turned to Peter again.  
”Sweetie, I ... I’m sorry.”  
“I know,” Peter sighed heavily and her hand patted the back of the couch, inviting him in with a tired gesture.  
Wade complied quickly, carefully sitting down at Peter’s feet, who he placed onto his lap.  
“I didn’t mean to be so ... angry. It just kinda frustrated me, but ... I know we’ll have to leave soon. We will.”  
Peter waved a slim hand dismissively, leaning her head to the side so that it rested against the back of the sofa.  
“I understand, too. You know I do. And I would love for you to have all this, but it’s so dangerous. What if we die? If we can never go back to our old life? I don’t want to ask if it’s worth risking out life, because it might very well be, if you’re happy. I just want to say that I would rather go back home and be safe than be in this magical thing with unforseeable consequences to out future.”  
Wade leaned back as well, looking at Peter. Her eyes were still the same, but when he thought on their first day here the face was still the same as with male Peter, now Wade noticed differences.  
Of course her lips were fuller, but also her hair had gotten longer, and the curls more loose, like they weren’t all that natural in the past, or she’s done something with it to loosen them up. All in all, her facial form had gotten more slim, with a smaller and more pointed chin, so that it gave her face kind of a heart shape.  
This wasn’t quite his Peter anymore.  
Had she notice already? Was that why she wanted so badly to leave?  
Or was that just him seeing this now, that they were so close.  
Actually, when has been the last time they’d been close? Just together, gentle and loving to one another?  
It must’ve been days, maybe weeks.  
“Wade, are you listening?” Peter now asked, just like he always did before, not angry or even frustrated, just resolutely. Her voice had changed, too, gotten lighter and a bit more melodic.  
“I am,” Wade mumbled deep in thought and then reached out to grab Peter’s hand. Her fingers were so delicate, almost like before, but there was an understated manicure – the nails were longer, maybe not all natural, and painted in a very subtle, pale pink.  
“Petey, can I hug you? Please?”  
Now she smirked and suddenly looked just like before, a glimpse at what Wade hadn’t seen in so long – his Peter.  
“Sure. Get over here,” she giggled and held out her arms for Wade to cuddle up into. The older man grinned and carefully slid next to Peter on the wide sofa. Slim arms closed around Wade shoulders and he was glad to still feel all the mutant strength hidden in Peter’s touches. So she was still super strong, at least this hadn’t changd.  
Wade couldn’t quite put a finger on why this was comforting him so much. 

“I missed this. Just us, cuddling,” Peter mumbled and Wade was momentarily distracted by his face between her boobs. Well, that was kind of a nice difference. Not that he’d prefer one or the other, but it was nice to try out boob-snuggling instead of non-boob-snuggling.  
“Me, too. Let’s not fight anymore, it’s so dumb.”  
“I’d love to. But you know we disagree. I know, too.”  
Wade sighed.  
“I know we have to go,” he insisted, and felt Peter nodding.  
”We do ...”

“I’m working on it,” Wade eventually added, hoping he could keep the frustration out of his voice. He still didn’t know how in the world he was to choose anything. It was cruel to make him face this decision and he hated this stupid magician for it. And hated himself for even thinking about staying, but ... it felt _so good_ to be himself again.  
“I know,” said Peter now, carefully brushing her fingers through Wade’s hair. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and wishing for a moment they were back home, just so he could forget about all those issues, and the choice he would have to make.

 

By evening they both felt better, but didn’t talk about their situation anymore. 

“My clothes have changed again ...” Peter commented slowly, when they were in the bedroom and getting ready to sleep. She proceeded to pull on some pieces to feel the fabric or look at the designs.  
”You can have one of my shirts if you want,” Wade offered, hoping that this would be familiar enough to calm Peter down. She smiled, a genuine, gentle smile, but shook her head.  
”Thanks, honey, but I think I should wear my own clothes. Besides, I always get super cold at night.”  
“Alright ... but the offer stands.”  
She smiled again, thankful, and Wade hoped that maybe she wasn’t that mad with him anymore.  
“Thank you.”

She was in the bathroom for almost 45 minutes again – longer than Wade was ever used to her being – and then emerged with damp hair and slightly less red eyes than the nights before. “It’s red and blue, at least,” she said in faint amusement, walking out in a blue and red tartan pajama, with fuzzy socks to keep her feet warm. Wade noticed she’d brushed out her hair, the curls were a little more loose now, but very silky looking.  
Suddenly he had the strong urge to just run his hands through her hair and kiss her until they both couldn’t breathe anymore. 

“You’re beautiful,” Wade commented, hoping to lighten her mood a little, and held out his arms for her when she climbed into bed. Just like they did the night before, they cuddled in bed, holding each other tight.  
The TV was running in the bedroom, and neither of them seemed to be able to sleep. Peter squirmed around until she put a pillow in between her legs and Wade tried not to comment on it as he spooned her.  
”It’s more comfortable this way,” she said pouty, and Wade laughed at her tone.  
“I didn’t say anything!”  
“I heard you think,” she giggled softly and Wade grinned, glad to hear her humor again. The last time he’d heard Peter laugh seemed like and eternity ago. 

“Can’t sleep, huh?” Wade asked and nuzzled his face into Peter’s soft hair, calming down when he noticed her shampoo was still the same as before.  
“No. I’m tired, but not sleepy.”  
“No biggie. Hey, maybe we can find some _Golden Girls_ on TV,” Wade proposed, zapping through the channels, but they didn’t have luck tonight.  
“How ‘bout some cartoons?”  
“Sure,” Peter agreed, snuggling up into the blankets again when Wade laid back down. For a moment, he was tempted to push his hand under the cover and carress her belly, but he quickly forgot about it. 

“Can I get you anything? A tea?” Wade offered minutes later, because he felt like Peter was still not well.  
“No, but thanks. I just ... I don’t feel well. Its nothing big, I think. Just ... tired,” Peter mumbled, trailing off and sighing. “And I feel huge ... my feet hurt.”  
Wade placed a soft kiss right on the back of her neck and Peter shivered slightly, feeling a very familiar and yet completely foreign warmth spread through her body. 

 

“You look gorgeous, sweetie,” Wade assured and there it was again, this time they both felt it. The tug of the memory, a reminder that other versions of them had been in exactly this situation before. Maybe as recently as yesterday.  
Peter smiled and felt herself get a little dizzy, like she was suddenly drawn out of her body. Everything got blurry for a moment, then her vision went back to normal and she saw Wade smiling down at her.  
God, he looked so different.  
So painfully _beautiful_ and Peter felt her heart lurch in her chest when he leaned down for a chaste kiss. And still, she knew him, her heart knew him. His eyes were still the same, his smile was, his kisses felt almost the same.  
“I love you,” she blurted out and on the inside, Peter gasped, because that wasn’t _him_ that had said it. That was this other self.  
“Love you too ... my pretty princess,” Wade replied with a chuckle, and Peter felt more drawn back to the subconscious part of this body when she heard the words. This other self remembered this pet name and loved it.  
Why did Wade say that? How did he know what to say? Only if ... if he changed, too.

 

“Hey, you alright?” Wade asked when he looked down into Peter’s eyes, but they seemed kinda out of focus. In fact, he didn’t feel all that well, either, a little dizzy. And he must’ve said something to Peter just a second ago, but he really couldn’t figure out what it was. 

“I really don’t know about that,” Peter mentioned slowly, blinking and finally looking him in the eyes again while shifting around on the matress.  
“We can always stop,” Wade promised and began kissing along Peter’s neck, knowing just where his kisses would drive her mad.  
Well, he knew at least where they’d driven her male self mad before. Good to know it worked the same way still.  
Maybe they just needed some more contact, some intimacy, to get their balance back, Wade thought. Then he felt something soft and squishy under his chin. 

“Yeah, you’re right, that’s pretty weird,” Wade chuckled against Peter’s collarbone, feeling her boobs against his body even more now. 

Suddenly, Peter looked at him and that sparkle in her eyes reminded Wade of the last night they’d spend together – back home.  
Then she laughed loudly and the older man couldn’t help but do the same. 

“Oh god, what are we doing?” Peter giggled, rubbing her hands over her face. She sighed deeply, but smiled when her hands sank again.  
“I hope we’re doing each other, y’know,” Wade answered and was rewarded by a broad grin from Peter, because that was just the type of joke he’d always say. And Wade himself was equally glad that despite being healthy he still had it in him to make pervy jokes. 

 

Seeing Wade laugh like this was the most beautiful thing and Peter wished she could just reach up and caress his face. But then she was too afraid something like this could trigger the other self and she’d lose the battle and their precious time.  
“I don’t think there’s a lot of ... acrobatics possible right now anyways,” Peter reminded, trying not to squish her belly between them. Everything still felt weird and out of place, but she craved this normality, the intimacy so much that she at least wanted to give it a try.  
Wade smiled softly at her, reaching out to gently pet the bump, but stopping after just a fraction of a second.  
“We can still have fun together, can't we?”  
“I think so ...,” she mumbled and shifted around on the sheets until she was comfortable, while Wade made sure to pull over some more pillows for her to reach.  
They made out some more, but while the kissing was downright phenomenal, everything else was a little awkward between them, with Wade not knowing where he could even touch, and Peter not sure where she wanted to be touched. 

When they were both naked, they took a moment to just look at each other. Peter had seen Wade topless before, but they hadn’t been naked together ... and he was even more beautiful like this, all chiseled muscle, broad shoulders and perfect skin. And his _smile_.  
Peter’d always thought that Wade had one of the most loving and sweet smiles ever, but with his new looks it was even more stunning. 

Because he stared so long, Wade’s grin got wider and a lot more proud than a few days ago when they were still in their own home. He leaned down for another wonderful kiss, making her long for so much more as his hand dipped under the swell of her belly. 

Peter gasped and arched off the bed, but her hand shot forward and gripped Wade’s wrist when his fingers wanted to follow a very familiar path.  
“Not there!” she shouted in unison with the other self.

 

“Sure there, it’s gonna be fine,” Wade assured, because sure Peter now had all those lady-parts, but that didn’t mean they had to use them.  
“I ... well ... fine ...,” she mumbled and plopped back on the bed, but seemed uncomfortable.  
“How about you get on your hands and knees and I grab the lube;” Wade proposed and Peter flushed, but did as she was told. It took so much longer than usual to just move around, but eventually she did find it a bit better on hands and knees.  
She huffed out a long breath, actually feeling better in this situation that she remembered, where she knew what was happening. Maybe it was going to be just like before, Peter thought and smiled when Wade’s hand caressed his back.  
His skin wasn’t as rough as before, but his touches were still the same, the pressure and warmth of his fingers.

But soon enough Peter’s smile faded when Wade’s hands travelled lower and he felt the blunt tip of a finger enter her. A cold rush of disappointment went through Peter’s body – this was nothing like before. It burned and he wondered what they did wrong that she wasn’t getting much other than discomfort out of it. 

“Ow … ow ow … ugh, it feels so weird ...,” she blurted out a few seconds later, when Wade started to move slowly.  
“I'm sorry, sweetie … it'll get better soon,” Wade promised, furrowing his brow in concentration and trying to push his fingers deeper, curling them every now and then. 

 

Peter continued to squirm and held the pillows in an iron grip when Wade added another finger slowly.He frowned down at her, because by now she should be moaning and sighing with pleasure, not gritting her teeth and complain like that.

Wade tried to push in as deep as he could, but Peter just groaned in discomfort, bowing his back.  
“Wade~~ … are you … even using any lube?!”  
“Wha- of course I am!”  
“Doesn't feel like it!” Peter snarled, huffing out a few deep breaths while Wade dutifully added more lube. “My back feels weird,” she commented, sounding kind of sad. Definitely too sad for sexy times.  
“Okay, change of plans!” Wade announced, carefully pulling out and looking up in concern when Peter groaned again.  
Peter sighed heavily and plopped down onto her back, rubbing her sides and staring to the ceiling dissappointed and frustrated. Suddenly, Wade was afraid she would cry.

“Hold on, little spider, I got this,” he promised, desperately wanting this to work for both of them. There had to be one thing that was still good between them.  
“I don't wanna try again,” she mumbled and something told him that the low, breathy tone of her voice meant impending tears.  
“We're not gonna, just relax and let me do the work,” Wade hurried to say. 

Once more Peter sighed, her head thumping onto the pillow underneath, while Wade rolled on a condom and slicked himself up. Admittedly he only sounded so confident, in reality the ex-merc found his hands a bit unsteady.  
After all, it had been years since he'd been with a woman, let alone naked and ready to get it on. 

God, the voices would have some awesome puns to make right now. Man, he missed those two really.

“If you don't like that … I'll suck you off,” Wade promised and watched as a shiver ran up Peter's back, making her tremble. Huffing out a long breath to calm himself down, Wade gripped the base of his cock tightly, looking between Peter’s parted legs for a moment.  
He got so dizzy again, but quickly blinked it away. When he could see clearly again, his mind stayed foggy, but he still knew what to do all of a sudden, teasing Peter and gently parting the folds of her sex.  
She gasped and they stared into each others eyes when Wade pushed into her. He saw a delicious blush creep up on her chest and neck, making him want to kiss and bite the skin there.  
She stared at him for a long moment while they both adjusted to their new bodies together like this. 

“ _Oh my god!_ ” she breathed, mouth open for a moment and eyes still wide in shock.  
“Wait, wait, let's try and get used to it, we can do it,” Wade ground out between clenched teeth, gripping Peter's hips to hold her still. For a moment he panicked when he thought that maybe the swell of her belly made it all the more uncomfortable for her.  
Wade thought it might be painful for her, but then he got dizzy again and saw his own hands move without his control, holding her hips securely to his.  
“No, go on!” Peter all but shouted, panting and straining to move his hips up. Hurrying to do as he was told, Wade pulled his hips back and moved forward again, which made his head swim until he thought he might pass out. 

 

“Does it hurt?” Wade gasped, trying to get a steady rhythm without having to grab Peter too tightly.  
“No … no ...it's so … - fuck- it's … perfect,”  
And that was flattering Wade’s ego a lot more than he would ever admit. Well, at least he could still make Peter feel good.  
And from the muffled “yesyesyes” from under him, Wade guessed he was doing a pretty good job.  
“Please don’t stop ... oooh,” Peter sighed, holding on tight to the pillow behind her head while Wade rocked them together. 

 

Then Peter did something Wade recognized from before – she uttered this cute little hickuping noise that told Wade she was just about to come.  
“Oh god ...” she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut and bucking her hips a little. Wade caught the movement and placed his hands on Peter’s hips, just under the swell of the bump. He started moving Peter’s hips for her, pushing them together more forcefully, rewarded by a loud moan. 

After one more hiccup and Peter was writhing on the sheets, her legs trembling and jerking. One more carefully angled thrust and she came, moaning loudly, one hand holding the underside of her belly.  
Wade gasped when he was squeezed tightly and followed suit all of a sudden, his own orgasm hitting him like a freight train.  
It took them both long minutes to catch their breath, when Wade pulled out and rolled over to the side, mindful not to fall on Peter. 

 

“Everything okay?” Wade asked, stroking his hand over the underside of Peter’s belly, ending with his fingertips on Peter’s. She nodded right away.  
“Yeah. I’m fine. It just ... I don’t know ... felt like I needed to hold on,” she giggled, and Wade grinned proudly.  
”Well, glad you liked it.”  
“Yeah,” Peter sighed again, but her smile faded a little when Wade got up to fetch the blanket they’d thrown off the bed. Just now Peter felt like he was fully returning to this body, this other self stepping back into the dark part of his subconscious again. 

Suddenly aware of her exposed body, Peter pulled the blanket over as soon as Wade put it back on the bed, wrapping herself up in it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets weirder XD But I'm already working at the last chap and I can tell you, it's worth it ;)  
> Enjoy <3

After just a few hours of restless sleep, Wade woke up in the wee hours of the night and lay awake for long minutes, but he didn’t really mind.  
He looked over, smiling at Peter, who was sleeping soundly. At some time during the night she must’ve gotten up, because he saw the collar of one of his shirts peek through the blanket.   
She was on her side, facing Wade and he admired how her long lashes touched her rosy cheeks.   
She was so perfect, but Wade did notice how there were these subtle changes every day with her. When they first got to this place, he could still see his Peter in this beautiful woman.   
But by now, there wasn’t much of _him_ left. Yes, his eyes were still the same, but the rest of his face had changed so much, even the lashes were fuller and longer.   
Well, he’d turned into a woman, his new brain supplied helpfully. 

But when he saw Peter next to him now, so changed but still recognisable, he got scared. Wade knew it ... he knew it, soon, his Peter would be gone completely and make way for his wife in this perfect world. 

With a tired sigh, Wade laid down again and carefully placed his hand into Peter’s, which lay on her pillow. 

 

Peter actually dreaded looking at the alarm clock with the current date on it when she woke up in the morning. Slowly, like she was expecting to see a scary monster, her head turned and she focused on the red digital numbers on the device.   
Her shoulders sank and she uttered a sigh of relief.   
Thank God it was just the very next day. So no more time skips for now. 

But still another day in this weird body. 

She’d felt is last night. From the moment things had gotten ... heated between her and Wade, there was a change. She’d been pushed to the back of her consciousness and there was this other person – the real version of her in this universe, controlling her body.   
It was the scariest thing ever.   
Not that she hadn’t felt the lust, the excitement whenever Wade touched her. But ... it wasn’t _just_ her. It was someone else, too. 

She hoped that this feeling last night wasn’t related to the time skips before. So that no time skip this night meant that they were even closer to becoming one with their other selves, whatever that might mean for their true identities.   
And Peter got a good-enough guess based on last night’s events ... she would vanish somewhere, making room for this other self.   
She didn’t want this to happen, didn’t want to just ... be gone. But she also knew how much all of this meant to Wade, and wanted to have him keep everything, on one hand.   
On the other hand, would she be willing to ... give her everything for his everything?

Sighing, she rolled over and thought that it got harder and harder to move everyday now. The growth of her belly had slowed down a lot, and it was still not as huge as she’s seen before on other ladies. Still, it was difficult to maneuver around and once in the bathroom, she knocked over a bottle of lotion on the counter with the swell of her bump.   
“Oops,” she uttered and startled herself with it. What was up with her voice?  
Has it always been like that after the change?  
That high and almost melodic?

Fearing to be overwhelmed and panicking again, Peter didn’t dare to utter another sound until she was washed, dressed and ready for a good breakfast in the kitchen. She actually couldn’t wait for Wade to rise from the dead, devouring half a packet of bacon before he was even up.  
“Mornin’, beautiful,” he greeted and a warm shiver ran down her spine at his raspy voice. Her other self wanted to jump forward, but Peter pushed her back, fighting to stay herself.   
“Good morning, handsome,” she replied and stocked up the oven with some more fresh bacon. It just tasted too good today.   
“What does my lovely man want for breakfast?” she heard herself say and cringed right away. Fuck, that was her again! And that voice!  
An ice cold shock ran through her veins as Peter feared she would lose the battle against this person trying to take over her body. 

 

“Petey, you hear me?”  
“Huh?” she asked, looking up to find Wade looking at her with amusement.   
“I said I’m okay with bacon and eggs, since that’s what you makin’ right now. But I see you’re all up in The Hunger Games right now, so imma help you,” he said, grinning while he went around the kitchen island.   
“You want a tea? Sit down a bit?” Wade said, softer now and caressed Peter’s back while passing by.   
“Yeah ...,” she mumbled and sat down at the dining table. After just a moment, the woozy feeling in her head subsided and she felt relatively normal again – as normal as possible at least.  
Her growling stomach distracted her only seconds later and there wasn’t much more thinking once the smell of food was in the air. Peter felt like his stomach was hollow sometimes and her job was to fill up the huge round thing every day. 

 

Peter remained deep in thought throughout the morning, watching out for every kind of trigger that could bring up the other self again. Eventually she was so tired that she had to take a nap after lunch, and Wade helped her to the bedroom and onto the bed.   
“Do you need anything? It’s pretty warm today, I could get a fan in front of the bed,” he offered, voice soft and soothing, but Peter shook her head.  
“No, I’m feeling a bit cold, actually,” Peter mumbled, feeling sleep tug heavily on her while she wrestled a pillow between her thighs and got comfortable.   
“I’ll get you a blanket from the couch, they’re thinner. So you won’t end up sweating in your sleep.”  
“Thanks, honey, you’re the best,” she breathed and then rolled her eyes because it was the only way to express how annoyed she was by this other person taking over. It was her again who’d said that. She was always too girly, too lovey-dovey with Wade, but Peter guessed that he was, too. In their real world at least.   
Deciding to stop being so angry and what was practically himself, Peter closed her eyes and was asleep soon after.

 

When Wade came back into the bedroom, Peter was already asleep and he wrapped her up in a thin blanket, keeping a thicker one at the foot of the bed in case she got cold again. He actually had a hard time believing anybody could be cold in this weather, as he pulled off his own shirt.  
And of course Wade couldn’t help but look down and admire his body. He’s always been aware of his muscles, which just came with his job and the whole being a mutant thing. But now that they were covered in perfect, creamy skin, he felt even better.   
Laying down on the bed next to Peter, Wade couldn’t stop staring at himself, feeling almost dizzy with confidence.  
Still, something was gnawing on him, bothering him deep inside. Something still wasn’t right with him, after all these changes. He tried to come up with anything that wasn’t great, but looking at his body and feeling calm rather than itchy made any complaints hard.   
Wade breathed out, relaxing into the matress and just enjoying the moment, with Peter close to him and his body finally not trying to drive him crazy with pain.   
He idly wondered how long it would take for him to not be surprised anymore when he looked in the mirror and saw his old self, but then came to the conclusion that it would probably be never. Just like before, when he could never look at himself without feeling devastated anew with the scars and bumps. 

At some point Wade must’ve fallen asleep, because he jolted up when the doorbell rang.   
Wade’s eyebrows pulled together. He decided he’d ignore the intruder, since Peter hadn’t heard it and he wanted to give them both some more quiet time. Another ring had Peter sighing and Wade looked over to make sure she was still sleeping.   
Apparently their visitor really wanted to see them, because there was yet another ring and Peter’s eyes slowly opened.   
“I’ll get it, you sleep some more,” Wade said quickly and got up, to throw on one of the robes that hung on the bedroom door.

When he opened the apartment door, Wade was surprised to see the old lady they met in the hallway a few days ago – or maybe several days ago when they really had that time skip.  
“Oh, uh ... hi,” Wade mumbled, trying to remember whether he saw her last name on the magazines or maybe on her postbox, but he blanked.   
“Wade, my dear, how are you two doing? Could I talk to your lovely wife?” she asked and Wade heard rustling from the bedroom, which told him that Peter probably just got up. 

“Sure thing – Pe … Penny! Honey, there's a visitor for you!” Wade shouted over his shoulder, forcing back some foreign memories tugging at him when he said the name from her ID. Well, he had to, they would blow their cover and god knew what happened then or where they’d end up. 

“Be right there!” Peter answered and was around the corner the next minute, dressed in a beautiful beige maternity top with a pink satin belt, accessorized with a ribbon sitting on her round stomach. 

“Oh, there you are, my dear!” the lady exclaimed, looking at her with a big, endearing smile.  
“Mrs. Harris, oh, why’d you got all the way up here? I could’ve come down!” Peter said, her voice chirpy and happy, a nice subtle blush on her cheeks.   
“You just stay here and rest, I just wanted to give you the recipes that we talked about,” she explained and handed Peter some handwritten flashcards.   
“Thanks so much, I really appreciate it!” she beamed instantly, taking the cards and holding her dearly while thanking the old lady again. They spoke for a while longer, and Wade was even more confused when Peter asked how the lady’s daughter was doing.   
“She’s holding up fine, but I’ll be all the happier when she’s out of the hospital. She’s going to have treatments at a health resort, but at least then she can come home on the weekends and we can visit her more freely.”  
“And she won’t have to endure hospital lunch.”  
They both laughed, obviously over some kind of inside joke and soon after, their neighbor went downstairs again. 

“You remembered her name?” Wade asked incredulously once the door was closed, while Peter saw through the cards in concentration.   
”Of course I did. Honey, I’m not that forgettful, yet,” she giggled, but continued to read the notes.   
Wade watched her for long seconds, while she rubbed her belly with one hand, holding the cards with the other. He made out some words on the notes, enough to understand that it was about baby food or something.   
The situation with the old lady didn’t sit well with him at all, but Wade couldn’t put a finger on what was so suspicious. 

 

“So … uh … would it be okay if I called you Penny … like, when there are people around?” Wade asked and was rewarded by a gorgeous broad smile.  
“Sure. Now come back to bed,” Peter giggled and it sounded very unusual. But maybe she was feeling better now, and she had dressed in different clothes, too.   
Wade stared after his lover, who now wandered back into the bedroom, showing off some very nice legs in those bright pink booty shorts. She’d also filled out more over the last few days, now letting him admire the swell of her butt and more rounded hips.  
“Did I tell you how absolutely tasty you look today?” Wade heard himself say and raised his eyebrows, because even if he sometimes said weird things, he’d never used that phrase before.   
He shook his head and continued to follow Peter into the bedroom, hoping that he wouldn’t get dizzy again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this one, the next one is already in it's tracks ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Wade woke up first the next morning, feeling out of it and so dizzy that he thought the bed was swaying around. For a moment, he thought today was one of his bad days, then he felt the soft sheets against his flawless skin and smiled, because at least there would be no burning or itching.  
Whatever this other thing was, he could deal with it. 

Peter was still sleeping soundly, which ... well, it wasn’t a surprise after last night, Wade thought smugly.  
The first night they’d been together had been a little awkward, but last night ... it had been pretty much amazing. They were perfect together and Wade still felt Peter’s fingers tracing his skin, now fully feeling every touch. 

Carefully, Wade climbed out of bed and threw on a bathrobe, then went to the kitchen to prepare an epic breakfast for his lovely wife. He didn’t quite know whether bacon would be a good thing today or not, so he made just half a pack, ready to get more if she wanted to. He also made a stack of pancakes and some hard boiled eggs with fresh toast.  
The last two slices just popped out of the toaster when Peter came into the kitchen, looking so deliciously tousled and still a bit sleepy.  
“Morning, sweetie,” Wade greeted and placed a fully loaded plate on the table for her. She smiled sleepily and rubbed her belly after sitting down, scratching a little here and there.  
“Good Morning. How long have you been up?”  
“Just abour half an hour, but you were sleeping so cute.”  
“Yeah, I slept pretty well,” Peter mumbled, yawning and stretching her arms until Wade brought her a cup of warm cocoa and she all but jumped into it. Wade grinned, watching her down the thing and was more than happy to fill her cup again because yes, he was an awesome husband and had prepared a whole jug.  
“You’re the best,” Peter sighed into her second cup.  
“I know, right?” Wade winked at her and she giggled, then thanked him lovingly for the breakfast he’d prepared. 

“Not just that, I’m also gonna get us some super awesome lunch while you rest your hot bod from last night.”  
”As if I needed resting, it’s not like I haven’t had good training,” Peter mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes, smirking happily. 

 

Peter actually did get some rest, but she insisted to work with a huge book she’d found in their – surprisingly large – collection of books. Together with a notebook and pen, she read in concentration, scribbling notes here and there when Wade was about to head out.  
“Any wishes, M’lady?”  
She grinned, her glasses reminding him of the times when his Peter would study late at night, and Wade would stay up with him to keep him company and get him coffee, snacks and neck massages.  
“No, I’m all good. Surprise me,” she said, but then she changed her mind very quickly about that. “Oh but can I get some cinnamon rolls for dessert?”  
“Of course. Call me if there’s anything else,” Wade said happily and blew her a kiss, then left.

Out of a feeling that cinammon rolls would actually not be all the rage anymore when he get home, Wade just got a small portion and some other dessert options for Peter, just in case. 

All alone now, Peter concentrated harder on the book, lucky that she found a copy on all major theories of interdimensional travels in their collection – back home she’s had one as well, but never read it fully. Now she was carefully regarding every plausible information she could find, taking notes on what top-notch scientists said to be the neccessary steps. Then she tried to revise them, and fill in the blanks a little, hoping to come up with a solution. 

It wasn’t like she wasn’t happy this morning, but she was being pushed back more and more and frankly, it freaked her out. This other self, Penny, she was always there now, always lurking for a chance to jump forward and take over.  
And Peter wouldn’t let this happen.  
There had to be another way home for them, and if Wade didn’t make his decision in time, Peter would make it for them. 

 

A bit later the ex-merc came back with two bags full of mexican food and sweets, and everything smelled so amazing that Peter thought her brain had just short-circuited. She stared at her notes and quickly placed them on the coffee table.  
“What did you get?” she asked eagerly and despite the huge breakfast her stomach rumbled loudly.  
“Some perfect Tacos – and by some I mean like a hundred – and your cinnamon rolls, chocolate cake, puff pastry and fruit tarte.”  
“You’re the best man ever,” Peter breathed and was at the table faster than she’d thought she could. 

 

“You uh ... want some more?” Wade asked a while later, grinning and Peter just giggled and nodded. Then she shoved her – again – empty plate over and Wade gave her another two Tacos and himself one, he was way too entertained watching Peter devour all this food to really bother eating.  
“Don’t laugh at me, I can’t understand how I’m still hungry after all this,” she complained but scratched at her belly at the same time. “Also, can you get me some ice cream for dessert?”  
“With sprinkles?”  
“And chocolate syrup.”  
“Coming right up, Ma'am.”

Wade glanced back to Peter, who was smiling contently down at the cup of tea he’d made her before they ate – he’d really liked catering to her, it was way too cute not to.  
She looked so happy, carefree even, and he was glad that he could give her this moment. When he got closer again, her eyes looked a little different – a bit too shiny – but maybe that was just a hormone thing or something. For the sake of her happiness, Wade decided to let it slide.

They went on another slow walk around the area after Peter had rested for a while. She said she felt fine and Wade thought that she did look exceptionally good, her cheeks all rosy, her skin glowing and her eyes sparkling with happiness and satisfaction.  
As before there were some places that had changed, but at least the streets were still the same, so they knew where they were going. 

Hand in hand they walked in comfortable silence until a young woman from the other side of the road waved.  
“Penny, my girl!” she shouted happily and Peter showed a broad smile.  
“Hi!” she replied and gave a little wave, which left Wade surprised.  
“You know her?”  
“Yeah,” she said and walked along as if nothing happened. Wade looked forward again, contemplating for a moment and then just following a gut feeling. 

“Penny?”  
“Yeah?” she asked right away, a smile on her lips and a loving sparkle in her eyes when she looked up. Wade smiled, but he felt dread creeping up through his veins when Peter didn’t correct him at the name. So his assumption was right, that wasn’t Peter anymore next to him. Well, maybe somewhere in this body, but right now he was talking full-on to Penny.  
“Uh ... uhm, all good, I just ...,” Wade muttered, unsure of what to say to her.  
“You want some coffee? C’mon, I know you miss it,” she said lovingly and patted her bump “I wouldn’t be mad, I would in fact graciously accept a bagel for condolences.”  
“Well, then I can impossibly say no to such an offer,” Wade said jokingly, and thought he’d be just the guy who’d stop drinking coffee if his wife fell pregnant. He would probably even go to all those breathe-like-a-dog-classes and whatnot.

Trying not to freak out from having a different person next to him, Wade played along and they walked all the way to a café, where she got her bagel with cream cheese and he enjoyed a coffee, thinking that he’d really not have one all the time they were here.  
Wade briefly wondered if he’d subconsciously remembered something his self from this world had promised Penny. 

“So uh ... when was it again, that I stopped?” Wade asked as casually as possible, but his wife looked up in confusion.  
“Stopped what?” she asked and Wade immediately noticed the change in the quirk of one eyebrow, which Peter always did when he was confused.  
“Petey?”  
“Yeah? Wade, what’s wrong?” she asked, looking at him inquiringly and eventually reaching up to brush her fingers over his temple. “Do you have a headache or something? You do look a bit out of it, maybe we should sit down.”  
Wade smiled, glad that his Peter was back with him, well not really, but close enough for now.  
“No, no, I’m good. But let’s circle back now, okay?”  
”Sure.”

 

Peter stayed with him for the rest of the walk, but still Wade’s mind ran a mile a minute – kind of weird to him still, since he was always all over the place and now he was so collected – and he tried to think of some way to get them back home.  
It scared him more than anything to maybe lose her ... him.

 

“Petey, how are you feeling? All good? Something weird?” Wade wanted to know when they were in the bedroom, hoping there’d maybe be some kind of indicator for what was happening to her.  
“All good,” she just said happily, and Wade caught her when she wanted to turn to the bathroom, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him. She smiled broadly, but everything about her expression went soft and loving once they were face-to-face.  
“Careful ...,” Peter mumbled against his lips and put a delicate hand on Wade’s chest to keep him from squishing her belly.  
“I am,” he answered, then kissed the full lips again as he placed his own hand on top of Peter’s round stomach, which made her gasp. Wade pulled back, gazing down at his own hand, feeling his heart clench with so many mixed feelings, before looking up at his lover.  
“Is this okay?”  
For a second, there was a frightened look in Peter’s eyes, but it was drowned out by something better, softer. “Yeah,” she breathed and leaned up again to kiss Wade.  
They stood like this for long minutes, holding and kissing each other and for Peter, it was almost like they were at home again. She was feeling Wade’s hands, one on his hip and one on her belly.  
It all felt so good, so calm ... she could stay here forever.  
_Was it really that big of a deal?_ a familiar voice asked in her mind. It was _her_ voice, that other self.  
And for the split second he considered her words, Peter was pushed back into the subconscious of this body again and she took over, leaving him helpless and only to watch. 

“I’ll have to do some more work today,” she mumbled against Wade’s lips and Peter grit his teeth, wishing she’d just go away and leave this weird body. 

 

“Can I help with anything? What are you going to do anyways?”  
“Doing laundry, you know how it piles up. I want everything ready in case we get surprised.”  
Wade was confused for a moment by her little smile, almost shy, but then he realized she talked about the baby. Like, she considered it a real thing now, not tiptoeing around like they used to the past few days.  
And Wade was sure this wasn’t Peter anymore.  
“Uh, okay ... then ... I’ll just take care of cleaning,” Wade offered, needing some space from her, like, a lot of space, but not wanting to seem too rude.  
“Perfect, call if you need anything.”  
“You, too,” Wade replied automatically and raised his eyebrows again. Why did he say that?  
“I know, I know, no heavy carrying, no excertion. I’ll make sure to yell super loud if the water breaks,” she replied cheekily and winked at him, then left to a room Wade had only once had a brief glance in.  
He’d seen a crib and changing table covered in plastic and had closed the door as fast as he could. 

Now it was open again, letting him see Penny how she put up an ironing board and took some clothes out of a laundry basket that she’d placed on the dresser. Or maybe Wade had put it therre for her, since she’d mentioned she shouldn’t carry heavy things.  
When did this happen?  
He must’ve done it sometime today even, because the laundry was probably fresh out of the dryer. 

 

Did they have another time skip? Maybe during the day?  
And Peter had probably no idea, because he wasn’t really there anymore.  
Where was he?

Sighing, Wade got up and started dinner preparations to busy himself and not let Penny know how much he worried. 

 

What if her pregnancy was his time frame for a decision?  
The further she got along, the more of Peter vanished, and the harder it seemed for Wade to not just fall for her and stay in this world forever. God, she was so amazing and beautiful ... but ... he missed Peter.  
And at some point soon, he would be gone alltogether. 

Wade felt his eyes burn when he thought about it, and his whole body turned to stone with the knowledge that he had to make his decision now.  
“Tonight?” Penny asked and Wade jolted up.  
“Huh?”  
“I said should I make some fresh popcorn tonight? There’s still some of that organic stuff left, that tastes so good with butter.”  
“Sure, yeah. And maybe I can get some this time?” Wade asked and wondered what that sentence meant and why he’d even said it. Penny laughed happily, mentioning that he better be fast this evening and secure himself some.  
“I’ll jump right on the bowl the minute I see it;” Wade promised and tried so sound as lighthearted as possible.  
She laughed and claimed she’d try and organize the drawers. 

Left alone with his thoughts and the cooking, Wade contemplated his next – maybe last in this world – steps. 

 

Minnutes later, Peter – Wade was pretty sure it was Peter again for some reason – wandered by with another laundry basket filled with fluffy blankets in pastel colors. They looked brand new and Wade knew somehow that she would wash them at least two times before putting them into the room Wade would not even dare to make a step into, fearing it would influence his decision. 

 

Wade actually decided to prepare a healthy dinner, partly in hopes of getting his Peter to come forward again. He prepared a big bowl of salad with some chicken strips and the homemade croutons that Peter had tought him to make about a year ago.  
Just when he was about to call her over, Wade noticed a thick book and a notebook on the coffe table. He thought about how Peter had been so engrossed in it earlier, but now of course Penny didn’t want to have any of it, so Wade went to look at it. 

And quite frankly didn’t understand a thing.  
Well, he saw the scribbled drawings and some parts of it let him guess that Peter had been trying to seriously figure out a way home. Wade was sure that Peter had noticed how Penny tried to get control over their body, and suddenly he felt so guilty.  
He had only thought about himself, about his hair and skin, all the while his lover had slowly vanished behind this woman. 

 

Peter now came back with the empty laundry basket and smiled at him sweetly. Wade expected her to say something about the notebook, but she just went to the other room again and returned a bit later, probably having finished her work for now. 

 

Just as planned they watched a movie in bed, but although she’d wanted it, Peter just nibbled at the popcorn.  
When he was about to ask her if everything was okay, Wade remembered that Peter - _his_ Peter – wasn’t that fond of buttered popcorn, but he liked the salty version better.  
“We should try it salted next time,” Wade ventured carefully after he’d taken a bite, and Peter nodded.  
“Yeah, this really doesn’t do it for me. Why do people pour butter on stuff, I will never understand,” she sighed and Wade smiled and kissed her head, happy to have Peter back, at least for a little while.  
“I put your notebook and stuff on the desk, I hope that’s okay,” Wade tried again and was glad that Peter glanced over to him knowingly.  
“Yeah. I ... uh ... I just wanted to have a look into things, you know. Maybe I can find something out that’ll help us.”  
“You don’t have to explain yourself, I’m glad you’re on it. Thanks,” Wade replied honestly, because by now his fear or losing Peter was too big not to cling to any straw. Wade himself, on the other hand, had no idea how in the world he should get them out of here.  
“I’ll try my best,” Peter promised in a soft voice, snuggling up to his side.  
“I know you will.”

 

At the end of their movie, Wade noticed Peter’s eyes getting heavy and switched off the TV the moment the credits started rolling.  
“Am I so obviously tired?” she asked with a lazy smile and Wade grinned.  
”Well, I was sure you slept in a few times,” he said and she laughed, but sounded sleepy already.  
When she had settled in with a mountain of pillows everywhere, Wade turned off the light and carefully slid closer to her in the dim light provided by the street lamps outside. 

“Can I ask you something?” Wade began, trying not to give in to the depressed feelings dragging him under because with every second, his decision got clearer.  
“Anything.”  
Peter looked over, while rubbing her round stomach. She looked stunningly beautiful, a bit sleepy but glowing.  
“Do you ... really want that? A baby and all?”  
She paused fot a moment and Wade was suddenly terrified he’d hurt her feelings. But then she smiled lovingly.  
“Of course, silly. Are you getting cold feet? We wanted this, so let’s have a family.”  
“But ... Pe ... Penny, you-“  
“No, Wade,” she interrupted softly, placing a delicate hand on Wade’s shoulder, who felt devastated all of a sudden that she didn’t correct him on the name.  
“It’s okay to be scared, I am, too. I understand. But we do this together, always.”  
“Okay;” Wade agreed quietly, bowing his head until his forehead rested on Peter’s shoulder.  
“I love you,” she whispered and soft, slim hands gently stroked Wade’s head and the older man closed his eyes, knowing that ... this was the final decision.  
“I love you, too,” he answered and closed his eyes, now noticing the difference in her voice more than ever. 

 

A bit later Penny (Wade could tell it was still her and not Peter for some reason) was sleeping soundly, one hand curled around the underside of her round belly. She was so beautiful.  
As was his life now.  
Everything was so perfect. 

The notebook was still on the nightstand, just sitting there, doing nothing. But to Wade it felt like the thing haunted him, mocked him. 

Wade glanced over to Penny one last time, remembering what she’d said earlier today. That she loved him.  
He looked back to the notebook and took the pen. In the dim light that the moon provided through an opening in the curtains, he began striking out the words.

 

 _~~Beauty~~ _  
_~~No Cancer~~ _  
_~~Marriage~~ _  
_~~Baby~~ ~~Family~~ _  
_~~Respectable Job~~ _

 

Then, when everything was gone again, he wrote a single word underneath:

 _Love_. 

Then he underlined it, hoping to make his final choice clear. It wasn't the smartest solution to his task, but it was the best he could come up with.

Wade rolled over and wrapped Peter in a loving embrace, trying to forget about the stinging pain in his heart and the selfish tears that filled his eyes.

***************

The next morning the two men woke up at the same time, maybe some noise had woken them up. Peter stretched out on the soft mattress, his back cracking obscenely loud and he groaned in relief at the feeling.  
“Mornin’ gorgeous,” Wade mumbled and smiled at the sound of his old, gravely voice.  
“Morning. I slept so good,” the younger man sighed and Wade’s eyes opened just as he was skimming his hands down the lithe body. Even under the blankets it was obvious that the bump was gone, but Peter didn’t notice until he placed his hands right onto his abdomen.  
“Huh?” He said straight up and pulled the blanket away to reveal nothing but his flat, slightly muscled stomach. And no boobs, no soft hips, no female forms whatsoever. “What happened?!”

Wade smiled and stretched his hand out to place it on top of Peter’s. He pulled the younger man’s hand toward him and kissed the delicate fingers.  
“I made a choice,” he simply said and smiled gently up at Peter’s wide eyes. 

 

Because all the things he was given – the beauty, the health, the good job, the prospect of his own family, even – meant nothing if it came with giving up Peter.  
Because it was him Wade had fallen in love with years ago, still did every new day. And Peter was all he would ever need.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one, guys! :D  
> Our cuties have made it home, but their next adventure is just around the corner, check out my newest story "Finding Angels Hell" (I still don't know how to put links in here, just bear with me <3)
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Wh … What do you mean you made a choice?!” Peter asked incredulous, voice high and chest heaving slightly. He pushed back the blankets entirely and looked at himself again, then carefully reached up and ran his fingers through his now short hair.  
“That I decided what of all those things this magic guy gave me, I wanted the most.”

Peter just stared for a few long seconds, then he fell back onto the bed, eyes wide and lifted to the ceiling. His mouth hung open in shock when one hand skimmed over his belly again.  
“But … Wade ...”  
The Merc reached out and caught Peter’s hand in his, holding onto it tightly.  
“Petey, that wasn’t us. None of this. I realized that,” he tried to explain, but had difficulties when the itching of his skin slowly crawled back into his consciousness.  
“But what about ... about ... you ...,” the younger man mumbled, his hesitation making it clear that he struggled to find the right words for the beauty that Wade had longed for and now given up.  
”No, Peter,” Wade replied, looking at him sincerely. “That wasn’t ... Well, it’s still important to me, you know me too well for me to start lying. _But_ I had to chose, you know. It was my beauty or your whole self. Everything that you are and that we are and would be. Just for me? Nah, Petey.”  
The younger man just stared again, and Wade saw his beautiful eyes water up and had to look away for a moment or he’d start bawling, too.  
“Some things are still important to me, but nothing will ever be more important than our love.”

 

“Wade, you deserved all those things. I would have given everything to you!” Peter exclaimed, all but throwing himself on Wade and hiding his face on his chest.  
“I know, sweetie, I know. But that’s my point exactly.”  
Peter sniffed loudly into Wade’s chest and the older man pulled a face. Not that he minded holding his lover and consoling him, but he still reached over to the bedside table and discreetly offered a tissue to Peter. 

“I don’t want you to give anything up for me. And I would never want that.”  
“But-“  
“No, Peter,” Wade interrupted softly while Peter rubbed his eyes and nose with the tissue. “You’ve given me so much since I met you. Because of you, I’m more comfortable in my own skin, I’m more confident ... I have the strength to fight back all those things from my past that drag me down, because I can be sure you’ll support me. Really, Peter, you give me so much every day, I can’t possibly demand anything more from you.”

Peter wanted to open his mouth again to protest, but Wade stopped him with a calm gesture.  
“And most importantly: I don’t _need_ any of this, because the only thing I really do need is you.”  
“I ... I wanted to find a way ... to let you at least keep your hair and health ...”  
Wade couldn’t hide the pain that showed in his eyes and features. Still, he was pretty sure Peter didn’t remember their last day in this other dimension, but he didn’t want to ever talk about this again.  
“Yeah, that’s ... well, that’s just over, I guess. It still ... hurts me. But this _was_ me, you know.”  
“You deserve to still be it, or be it again. You deserve everything.”  
“As long as I’ve got you, I got all I can ever wish for.”  
Peter surpressed a sigh, but said nothing more. Still, he swore to himself that he would at least try to find a way to give Wade some of the things back he’d lost in his life. He deserved so much. 

 

After a few minutes to assess their situation and bodies, Peter’s eyebrows drew together.  
“Where are we, anyways? This is not our home ...,” he mumbled and looked around, not recognizing the room.  
“Oh god, I hope we’re in the right universe this time!” Wade whined, wanting to roll around on the sheets and then stopping himself when the fabric caught on his rough skin. 

There was a faint knock on the door right before it opened slowly, and Wade’s eyes darted to the nightstand. Usually he kept some weapons close at all times – even at home he had some hidden between matress and bedframe – but there was nothing. He sat up right away, ready to jump and fight.  
“Good morning, Gentlemen,” a SHIELD agent greeted them, sounding lighthearted but Wade noticed the tense lines around his eyes. 

“We're at SHIELD?” Peter asked because the agent was wearing his badge visibly.  
“At one of our safehouses, yes. We found you both unconscious, Mr. Wilson in our target's hideout, Mr. Parker on top of an office building about a hundred meters from it. Our medics has a look at you both, but we couldn’t do much in this location. – I’m Agent Warren, by the way.”

The agent then quickly excused himself to the living room area to give them both some time to dress. Peter slid out of bed first, again uneasy on his legs from the sudden change. Surprisingly enough he was completely naked and yes, Wade did take all the time in the world to just sit there and admire his gorgeous ass while the younger man walked to the dresser and pulled out some black sweatpants and a dark grey shirt.  
It sat very nice and snug, accentuating Peter’s slim hips and the firm, long strands of muscle subtly showing.

“You coming?”  
”I hope so,” Wade quipped, grinning widely when Peter looked over his shoulder with pursed lips. He didn’t comment further on it and Wade laughed when he saw a smirk on Peter’s lips when the young hero turned around to dress.

 

Minutes later they were in the living room, where the agent waited for them, a slim laptop opened in front of him on the coffee table. 

“How long have we been out? How's the status on the target?” Peter asked right away, feeling so weird in his real body again and in clothes that weren’t his. 

Agent Warren gestured for them to sit and offered them both some fresh coffee from a pot, but Peter declined and Wade just sipped on his slowly.  
“We did catch the target and contained him. We assume Mr. Wilson fired a bullet before being transported to wherever he was sent, so he injured our target.”  
“I fired hella lotsa bullets. But I didn’t think anything hit. I’m better than I thought!” Wade yelled and Peter was glad that at least he was as loud as ever.

“Where is he now?”  
”We took him to the cube and contained him in a completely AI monitored cell, so nobody has to get in contact with him and he can’t work his ... uh, for lack of better terms ‘magic’ on anybody.”  
“At least we got him. When can we get home?” Peter wanted to know next and Wade looked over to him. He sounded like he wanted to sleep for two weeks, which ... yeah ... Wade could do, too.

“We’ll need you for more intel and a thourough debrief, but yes, we can get you extracted in less than 24 hours. You might want to rest some more, but I would like to get a short report from both of you,” the agent answered  
“Sure, we’re happy to help,” Peter replied and held out his hand with a gentle smile. Wade grinned and gave him his coffee mug. 

Agent Warren looked delighted, and Peter wondered how long he had been waiting.  
“First of all, I need you to tell me how exactly you found our target and when and how you went after him.”

Peter blinked a moment because the agent had already opened a file on his computer and was typing away happily, even more enthusiastic as they began talking.  
They both leaned back and recited their whole story, even how they got into the seemingly altered dimension, met people there and were confronted with their “real” selves of this world. They told him how they changed, but left out everything about the pregnancy, or about their feelings during this whole ordeal.  
The Agents’s eyes grew bigger and bigger, but he continued to type without a pause. 

“Well, I can only say ... thank you. Both of you. And I’m sure SHIELD will compensate you adequately for your inconveniences,” he mumbled, looking down at his notes again and saving the document. No doubt they were sent immediately over a secure server to SHIELD HQ.  
“Thanks, but we really only need to get home ... maybe take some days off,” Peter mentioned, smiling at the Agent, who nodded quickly.  
“Yeah, about that. You know, I’ll see what I can do, maybe we can get a jet here in under 24 hours.”

 

“Dude, he’s fangirling so hard over us,” Wade giggled, when they were in the kitchen, getting some more coffee. Peter smirked while preparing a mug for himself.  
“Yeah, we made his day.”  
“Probably the coolest thing that ever happened to him.”

 

Despite poking a bit of fun at the Agent, he managed to get them a jet within two hours, and Peter and Wade were more than happy to board, even with schedules meetings at SHIELD in their e-mail inboxes. 

It was a long and exhausting journey home and Peter was more asleep than anything else. They were even brought up to their house and staggered into the elevator, then into their appartment.  
“Please, let’s ...,” Peter mumbled but trailed off from how tired he was. He almost fell into the living room area but Wade’s arm around his waist stopped him. “Let’s take a shower. Your skin must hurt.”  
“It does ...,” Wade just replied tiredly, no need to lie about anything right now. 

Together, they made their way to the shower and held each other tight for long minutes under the spray, as the water washed away the strain this unexpected journey had left on their bodies.

Wade refused to look in the mirror for weeks, but never once let a day pass without looking at Peter.


End file.
